Second Verse, Same as the First
by Sierra.BN312
Summary: The War ended in a disaster, but not before the few were brought to a new world were heroes and villains alike exist. The League and the Team find out that they aren't the only ones with power used responsibly, and those who do not.
1. Prologue: End of the Beginning

_**Oh, Young Justice, how I miss this show. With season 3 was announced some time ago, I felt that I should at least try to revitalize the NarutoxYoung Justice story with rebuilding my notes.**_

* * *

Prologue: End of the Beginning –

Two men stood opposite one another upon a charred battlefield, both men had been fighting for the longest time, their vast reserves of chakra were nearing their limits, or rather one of them was, the other was confident that he could still go a little longer. The Allied Shinobi Forces had been utterly defeated and practically wiped out.

"You have felt true despair, Naruto, and yet you continue to fight against it, just give in. There's nothing wrong with a Genjutsu world, you can have the village back, your parents, Jiraiya. You can have it all back, everything you've always wanted." spoke the alien appearance of Obito Uchiha. Even weakened, the power of the Juubi thrummed forth from his alabaster white skin.

"It's a false peace. There's nothing truly gained from it. It's all just an escape, a farce. Hell...you have nothing to build anything from now." His blond opponent motioned around him to the death ridden battlefield

Obito and Naruto had been going at each other for the last three hours almost non-stop. The Allied Shinobi Forces had failed to stop Obito from becoming the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki, once he did they had tried to fight against him, but he did the unspeakable afterwards, snuffing out tens of thousands of lives like candles in the wind, to show them all 'True Despair'.

Naruto donned Kurama's cloak with Obito being unimpressed after seeing it numerous times, but twin glints of red gave him pause, what he saw were not the breathtaking cerulean orbs in Naruto's eyes: Instead, the eyes of the recently deceased Sasuke Uchiha. His Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan stared bloody murder into Obito's mismatched doujutsu. And now the man who would be Hokage went into his Tailed Beast Mode, but purple tengu-esque armor wrapped around the Nine-Tails as Madara had done when he fought Hashirama almost a century ago

'Heavenly Attire: Susanoo' Obito thought, detached from the current events. _'Using the offensive and defensive capabilities of Susanoo to augment the already mighty power of the Nine-Tails, it would appear that it is in its perfect state, but...'_ he trailed off as his own Sharingan noted the Chakra composition of the purple behemoth. _'Those eyes of his are still new, he's bypassing the stages of evolution with pure Chakra exertion, if I can break the Perfect state or even make him lose focus then he won't be able to reform it without doing it the old-fashioned way., but I should take some precaution, this boy's unpredictable nature could change what I have planned'_

This didn't worry him too much, as he still had the Ten-Tails power within him; incomplete, yes, but still a power beyond comprehension. But within a body, a somewhat mortal body, that power could be channeled, but that all depended on the wielder of such power, while he had finally come close to the power of the Sage of Six Paths he was still just that. Below his power, so he was not invincible, that much he knew, now as he saw what Naruto was doing he grew a tad nervous, but as he started to get ready for Naruto's final attack he sensed three beings closing in on the two of them. One he knew was that medical kunoichi and the other Kakashi, as well as the other two, well...he still had a card to play should things not go in his favor.

 _'This is gonna take a lot out of me...you ready Kurama?'_

 _ **'Let's end this son of a bitch once and for all.'**_

Naruto began to charge up a massive Tailed Beast Bomb to wipe the floor with his opponent. But he began to put a few added bonuses to it. Kurama brought out two arms of the Perfect Susanoo towards the front, one held an ethereal blade, while another held Ameterasu flames, bringing them close to the bomb that Naruto was creating. He felt so much more like his old self from before the Fourth Hokage split him in two, but now thanks to that very same Hokage, he was whole again...and he was absolutely murderous with glee. Now he could bring mountains down once again, so to speak.

Obito soon grew stalks out of the ground as he did before, and his own red colored Tailed Beast Bomb began to grow. _'Adding the Ameterasu flames along with a blade from the Perfect Susanoo, enhancing it all with Senjutsu...a deadly combination. Luckily, I still have some chakra left to counter it, even though the Ten-Tails is incomplete it still dwarfs all other attacks. If anything, his attack will be obliterated and my own will still reach him if he doesn't teleport away at the last second that is...but oh well, I'll give him what he desires most soon afterwards.'_

Naruto and Obito had finished charging their attacks, and then they launched it simultaneously. But Naruto had a trick up his sleeve; a dagger to the back while holding a sword to the face of his opponent. Naruto had created a Shadow Clone to take him by surprise from behind, but he wasn't aiming at his back, but rather his opponent's face itself. He threw his father's Flying Raijin Kunai straight to the side of Obito's face, he hadn't even noticed the presence behind him, most likely in due to the fact that he was more concentrated on the real Naruto in front of him.

The real Naruto teleported to the kunai and was just about to deliver a blow to his face, but Obito reacted at the last second and threw up his Shakujo to defend himself from the fist about smash his skull in, tens of trillions of Newtons of Senjutsu reinforced strength collided with null energy construct; the resounding crash of sound was heard as far as the Land of Demons. Obito was only able to reduce the damage from it, it was almost like being hit with the full force of a rampaging God. The Tailed Beast Bombs finally collided with one another and a truly massive explosion consumed the battlefield, including Naruto and Obito.

Sakura and Kakashi had been trying to make the way to the fight scene to give Naruto whatever support they could to him. But the fight with the Ten-Tails Obito and the Edo Madara pushed them to their limits, after transplanting Sasuke's eyes into Naruto, Sakura was feeling the toll with so little chakra left, and Kakashi was not much better, he only had about maybe two more Kamui's in him before he went down for the count.

They saw the Tailed Beast Bombs and knew immediately what they had to do..."Take cover, Sakura!" Kakashi yelled out to his student and he quickly pulled out a Mud Wall and dragged Sakura down with him into the ground to try and save the both of them, and they got lucky.

The heat from the blast was so extreme that it both evaporated the flood caused by the Ten-Tails earlier Cataclysm and converted the topsoil into a hard glass, this layer of Glass was able to take the brunt of the shockwave, making it one of the only reasons that the two still lived.

Kakashi and Sakura burst from the ground after the rumbling of the explosion had ceased, as they came to, they saw that the wasteland practically reduced almost to glass with patches of fire here and there. They looked towards the epicenter of the blast zone and could only just make out a figure barely standing up and walking away from them, but Sakura saw the blonde hair and knew instinctively that it was Naruto. She saw that he had been caught in the blast, and odds were he wasn't going to be on his feet for much longer, throwing caution out the window she sped towards her teammate, her best friend, and the one person that she knew that always had her back on missions, "Naruto!"

Kakashi was in no better shape, he saw Sakura racing towards the crater and had to watch her back since they were essentially going in blind now after the attack had been let loose. "Sakura, wait!"

Naruto got up after taking a massive hit from the bombs. Kurama's cloak and the Susanoo that were protecting him had done it barely, though he had hoped that Obito had been caught in the blast, but he knew better. He was still alive, being the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki ensured that he wouldn't go down, even having a giant gaping hole in his chest didn't stop the man from absorbing it into him.

He drew a kunai from his holster and limped his way over to where he sensed Obito at, it wasn't pretty. Obito's entire left side had been destroyed beyond the smallest quark mass, his right leg was badly snapped in three different places and the lower jaw had lost most of its flesh, but he saw that the man was still clad in his own chakra, having his Goudodama heal him from his injuries, or at least speed up the process, though it would be a while before he fully healed since the Tailed Beast Bomb was infused with his own Senjutsu.

He grabbed Obito by his remaining shoulder and prepared to deliver the final blow and free the Tailed Beasts from him, "This is it Obito, the war is over, and now people will be free to rebuild and recover. You've lost, and now the world can move on."

Obito then grew a smirk, somewhat ugly in his healing face, "Is that what you think? I have been planning this for almost two decades, do you think I wouldn't have help?" Naruto shot up in realization as he had been too focused on Obito, too ignorant on his senses and suddenly felt two figures restraining him: Zetsu and Tobi. The two plant creations of Madara before his death and they both stood in his path from taking out Obito.

"Hey, Obito! You look like shit!" Tobi said out loud with his happy-murderous-go-lucky personality, "Of course you idiot, he just took a reality warping Tailed Beast Bomb to his back, so obviously he's going to be weakened." Black Zetsu said; White Zetsu just smirked, "We had a feeling something like this was going to happen, so we just kept ourselves hidden until the right moment."

Tobi knocked his hand against his head, producing a hollow sound, "I'm gonna miss having old fake Hashi in me, and I felt like we bonded so much~"

Obito began to pump some more of the Ten-Tails chakra into his Mangekyo, to try and take Naruto out of the equation until he could complete his work. "Sorry, Naruto but I can't have you here for a while, not until I know I can resume the plan, so for now this is goodbye, and good riddance." His Kamui began to spin and suck Naruto into his dimension however that wasn't the end of it. A black rod sprang from his palm to impale the blonde through his abdomen causing him to spit up blood, although he felt two more people running at high speeds to catch them: Kakashi and Sakura in front of him. Naruto had to act quickly and used every bit of his chakra that he could to teleport back to the HQ where there was another Flying Raijin kunai, and hopefully get Sakura and Kakashi back to safety.

Sakura had reignited her Mitotic Regeneration Jutsu to get Naruto out of the bind and her chakra was beginning to affect the air, and Kakashi saw what was about to happen, "Dammit, I have to act fast, only once chance." Kakashi shifted his Sharingan into his Mangekyo, "Kamui!"

Chakra, inherently is something that was the byproduct of a god, with the ability to shape the world around it based on the will of the user, Zetsu had been right when he had called the tailed beast bomb reality warping, the detonation had weakened the ambient spacetime, making it susceptible to manipulation. Both Kamui and the chakra that had powered them held the will of their casters, 'Send Naruto away' and 'Send Naruto some someplace safe' had mixed with the excess chakra left over from the Tailed Beast Bomb, within a weakened space time, the result was unexpected.

The next thing everyone knew was darkness, and the battlefield became silent afterwards. However, the final thing they noticed was what Zetsu had wrapped up on his back…

* * *

-Metropolis; March 10th, 2009-

Peaceful and quite were the words to describe the city right now. Clark Kent had finished up a story for tomorrow's paper in the Daily Planet on the rising tensions between North and South Rhelasia and he came close to exposing Luthor for what he was after a tussle with Metallo and Parasite, both of whom that Clark knew Luthor had a hand in creating, by accident in the latter's case or intentionally with the former.

Now in uniform as Superman, he flew up above in the sky as he opened his ears up to the sounds and voices of Metropolis, the City of Tomorrow. With the crime rate going down, but nonetheless super villains coming out more to wreak havoc, the city was quiet tonight… just the way he liked it. "Hmm, that meteor shower should be coming in later tomorrow. I wonder if I can see it now though?"

Meteor showers were always something to behold. When he was ten, he and his parents sat outside with drinks and hotdogs to watch the flurry of meteors pass by with the stars, nebulae and constellations in the back drop of the night sky.

It was a beautiful sight.

Focusing up to the projected origin point of the shower, his vision pierced the clouds and aircraft in the vicinity to look to the sky, and sure enough he saw the meteors coming in. "Huh, there's more than what I'd expected, wait is that…?" He thought he saw pieces of what looked like a ship, but then something came out of the corner of his eye as another object came down from the sky. Turning towards it, he saw that is was an unconscious person falling from the sky at high velocity, "Holy…!"

Clark shot towards the person at top speed to catch him, before he wound up being a bloody stain on the streets. Catching them before they broke down past the skyscrapers, Clark gave the person a quick look over and asked him, "Are you alright, where did—"

He stopped as shock had taken him over; Clark took in the sight of a teenager, probably no older than Speedy or Aqualad for that matter, but what disturbed him the most was that his clothes were caked in blood, torn up with patches of bruises, scars, cuts, a black rod that was sticking out of his gut as blood seeped from it. His heartbeat was erratic, muscles tense, lungs were wheezing and there was no telling what else was wrong, "Dear, God almighty… who did this to you?"

Snapping back to reality after a second in thought of who would be this goddamn dark of a person, he scanned the sky for any aircraft that were around, while he flew to Metropolis General with everything he had in him to save this boy's life. And the odd thing, was that he seemed to appear almost out of thin air; there were no planes, no helicopters, or even advanced cloaked ships that he could see around the city that suggested he was dropped from one.

Arriving at the hospital, he ran inside to the doctors as they called for a gurney and took the boy back to the ER, leaving the hero the chance to re-scan the city for any sign of where the boy came from, but once again, no such luck.

That left him with one option.

Placing a finger on the comm piece in his ear, he contacted the Watchtower for support, "Batman; Superman here. I need you to get me the flight paths for all aircraft in United States airspace, especially near Metropolis in the last hour for me."

The deep voice of Bruce in his hero persona came up, _"What for?"_

"I just caught a young boy who fell from the sky, he was near death. I don't know who or what this kid picked a fight with but I'm pretty sure he didn't win, and he had some black rod stabbed into his abdomen. Wanna know the kicker? From what I could tell from two searches, there weren't any aircraft over Metropolis when I found him."

 _"…there's nothing that's come up."_ Huh, so even the world's greatest detective was stumped at this, judging by the slight pause within his answer combined with his tone. _"Was there anything out of the ordinary with the boy?"_

"From what I could tell from a brief glance, nothing."

 _"I'll keep digging into this incident. Head back to the hospital and keep an eye the boy, stay updated on his progress if he recovers, and let me know when he wakes up, we'll need to know who it was that put him in there to begin with."_

"Thanks, Batman. Superman out."

About an hour had passed since the boy had arrived at the hospital, to which he had stayed on top of keeping up on, but what surprised both the doctors and Superman was that the boy healed at an unnatural rate, and the strange eyes he had as well.

Well, not long after that, Superman called up to Star Labs for his old friend, Professor Emil Hamilton, for help in this regard, to which Superman hoped he could provide some answers before Batman began doing something possibly very invasive and he had no idea how the kid would react when he woke up.

Superman had radioed back to Batman up top, to which he Zetaed to Metropolis shortly after straight into the lab with the Man of Steel waiting for him. Batman immediately started things up with the one question, "Has he woken up yet?"

Shaking his head, "No, nothing. He's still unconscious." As the two heroes made their way to the medical wing, Superman explained what all had been discovered so far, while Hamilton was still running his tests. "When the doctors at Metro general finished surgery in the ER, they moved him to a room and about an hour after, they checked his status and strangely enough his wounds started to heal rapidly. The stitches that he got fell out, like they were pushed out of his body. And the rod he was stabbed with? Well when the doctors tried to take it out by hand, they found that it somehow burned them. Next thing they knew, it just disintegrated into ash that disappeared within seconds."

Superman was trying to gauge what exactly the Dark Knight was thinking, which going by the slight movement in his face, he wasn't really too disturbed, or even shocked, but more along the lines of suspicious. Though, when wasn't he…? "What else is there?"

"There was…is something odd about his eyes, they didn't appear normal like any other I've seen before."

Raising a brow under the cowl, Batman pressed further, wondering if this turned out to be a problem in the future, "How so?" The duo passed by other scientists engrossed in their own work, Superman detailed what exactly was so odd about them. "They were like a blood red, but they had what looked like a trio of commas within the iris' set in a perfect circle that was visible, in both eyes."

"And I think I can provide an answer to that, along with a few other things." They arrived outside the room where the boy was being kept, as Hamilton stepped outside with a tablet detailing their investigation. Walking over to the window, giving them a view into the room as he was still out cold. "From what we could tell off of the genetic level, his body along with those strange eyes of his have two completely different DNA strands. Not only that, his body is composed of at least half of what we can assume is what we find in ourselves, however the many other cells within himself are unidentifiable. As for his muscle and bone density, they're sixteen times greater than our own, but they're only a quarter of the weight which ties a bit in with what's next." He scrolled through the notes and results of their findings until he brought up a few x-ray's, "This is what really intrigued us the most. He has a third circulatory system within his body that carries some sort of bioelectric field that's just, well… incomprehensible."

So, this was possibly what explained the rapid healing, "Is this the source of how he was able to recover so quickly?" Superman asked the professor.

"It's quite possible. To be honest, it intrigues the hell out of us and it could have almost unlimited potential."

Batman wasn't very comfortable with that tid bit of info, "How so?" Hamilton brought up some of the quick tests they were able to perform before, "Were able to extract some of the energy from his system for a bit, but when we tried to run any test on it, it literally exploded in our faces." Bringing up a recording from before, a couple of his colleagues had extracted the strange energy from inside the teenager via special extraction tool that they used once to reach inside of Captain Atom to help him recover from a major blow. Next thing that happened, was that the tool began to shake violently and then exploded, leaving a few of the scientists scarred, injured and burned.

This confused Superman from what he just saw, "But how does this explain the 'unlimited potential' part of him?"

"That's the thing, while we were extracting it we were able to get some small reading off of it. The substance is in a constant state of flux; it just doesn't know what it wants to do or even become. Not only that, the substance levels were rising back up. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that it's the main reason why he hasn't started waking up. It's more than likely around just a small percentage of what he should have, hence his semi-coma. It's almost as if it is trying to overwrite the laws of physics and common sense through its existence alone" Bringing up a few other findings he elaborated on his condition before most likely he received his life-threatening wounds, having seen evidence of sleep deprivation, malnutrition, etc.

Neither heroes were able to really able to draw much conclusion, other than that the teenager was still a great enigma. "What all exactly did you find on him? Personal effects, anything that could be used to identify him at all?"

The men walked into the room towards a table adjacent form the teenager currently hooked up to medical equipment. "The doctors at Metro General handed over everything they found on him, some of which is what you'd find on any teenager. A wallet, with a bit of kiddy theme to it; a toad." Taking said item off the table he tossed t over to Superman who caught it with ease as he opened it up to see quite a few bills stuffed into the wallet tightly. He gave an amazed chuckle, "Heh, he's certainly a little millionaire." Taking another look between the teen and his wallet, he failed to understand just who would want to try and kill him, "So why would someone try to literally beat and stab a teenager, then drop him thousands of feet from the air to finish it up?"

"These might explain it." Batman emptied the pouches that were on his person as he saw multiple weapons he would see form the Shadows. Kunai, shuriken, scrolls, etc. "This is equipment is what many of the League of Shadows use when they're in the field."

Superman raised a skeptical eyebrow, as did Hamilton. "Do you really think that he's some ninja?"

"What makes you think that he isn't?"

"Because if you saw the orange and black jumpsuit I found him in, you'd think the same thing." Hamilton was intrigued by the materials that made up some of the weapons, "Now this, is an interesting design…" He picked up looked like a blade with a ring as the handle; as he examined it, he noticed off about the blade though it certainly appeared to be more than just a single blade. Flipping the blade down, three more sprang forward in a perfect formation adjacent one another. "…huh, not just a simple blade with an odd grip."

Batman just gave Superman a look telling him that he was just being naïve. "So…"

"Ok, it doesn't paint a very good picture I know, but that doesn't mean we have to treat him like a prisoner."

"Superman, you know we can't—" The little growing argument was stopped abruptly as one of the doctors walked in to check up on the teen's progress, which also said teen began to stir, "He's waking up!" Rushing over as Hamilton and the heroes turned their attention over to the bed, the doctor began asking questions to which weren't all that helpful with what happened next.

"Are you alright? Did you—"

"GRRAHH!"

"Holy…!"

Next thing they knew, the doctor was pushed out the room and through the glass by the teen as he got up from the bed talking in a language that wasn't their own, "Omae wa ittai dareda?! Koko wa doko?!"

Superman and Hamilton rushed over to the downed doctor to make sure he was alright, while the former asked Batman, "What's he saying?"

"Some form of Japanese, a really old dialect of it, I'll try reasoning with him." All the while Batman was preparing a tranquilizer to try sedating the teen to keep him asleep while he got this all figured out.

 _"Hold on, we're not here to harm you. You were brought to a hospital for treatment, you were almost dead."_

The teen narrowed his red eyes at Batman as he got out from the covers and crouched down to spring into action, _"Bullshit, where the hell am I? And who the hell are you…? Are you with Obito or this some kind of Genjutsu he's got me in?"_ He stood up and started shouting to the ceiling for some reason, _"Alright Obito, I know you're still alive! And as for the Aloevera assholes you got with you, I'm coming for them too, right after I find Sakura and Kakashi-sensei!"_

Next thing Batman knew, was that he was now in a grip of a large ethereal, skeletal hand that was restraining him up against the wall.

'How…?' Was the only thought that came to him as this was a power he had yet to encounter throughout his time as the Dark Knight. However, he noticed that the eyes had suddenly changed into a unique pattern than before; Superman decided to try take a more sensible action, as he approached the boy slowly with his hands up in a cautious yet friendly gesture, "Hold on, we're trying to help you." He stopped just as the teen turned to face him, letting Clark get a better look at the change in his eyes that no doubt was quite possibly responsible for the sudden appearance in the purple, ethereal bones. Not only was there just an arm, holding Batman to the wall who otherwise couldn't move, but also what looked like a ribcage enveloping the teen. but the thing that got him was the look that the eyes held, one he knew all too well.

The fear of loss.

"Easy."

Slowly making his way to the teen to try and hopefully calm him down, he turned spoke to Bruce, "Batman try to contact the Watchtower and get J'onn down here to help us talk to him." Although he'd get the chance faster than he thought. The teen swung the skeletal arm to Clark and slammed him and Bruce against the wall, giving him the teen time to quickly grab his things and make a way out through the wall by the second arm he brought up.

"Man, that kid is fast." Clark helped get Bruce back on his feet while he got Hamilton and the doctor out, whereas Bruce called up to the Watchtower, "J'onn this is Batman, do you read me?"

 _"Yes, Batman."_

"We have a rogue metahuman or alien, possibly both in Metropolis." He strode over to the hole in the wall as he looked out to the supposed ninja kid whom of which was nowhere in sight, "Is Flash available as well? We may need his speed to track him down."

 _"I'm here Bats, no worries. I need to swing by Central City anyways to get Kid for some partner time."_

"Copy that, we'll see you soon, Batman out." Clark looked towards Bruce as he had a feeling what the man was going to say about the situation. "Look, I know that you want to interrogate this kid, but that won't get us anywhere with him." By this time, Clark had picked Bruce up by the arm and they flew out the lab in pursuit, "Clark, he just managed to pin me down with an ethereal construct and used it to slam you into a wall along with me, he just recovered from fatal wounds, we need to know if there are any others like him—"

"And we'll find out, but not in an interrogation room, he doesn't need that."

"Fine, but we need to know the facts; what if anyone else came with him. He mentioned some others when he was shouting to the ceiling. Thinks he's in some kind of reality by someone named Obito."

* * *

-Naruto-

After escaping whatever-the-hell that place was, grabbing what he could find of his stuff, he jumped from building to building trying to find his way out of this concrete jungle.

At first, he thought that this was all some elaborate illusion that Obito had him in, but after a few minutes being here he noticed

"Holy crap, even the capital isn't this damn big." Naruto noticed that his chakra was low, almost as low back when is Genin days, although he didn't remember being able to smash pieces of buildings when he landed on the walls. "Gh, what the hell? I don't remember being able to do this."

Deciding to take a break from running along walls that he cracked with every step he took, he dropped down into an alleyway as he brought out some spare clothes to get out of the hospital gown instead, "Hate prisons, I'm not going back to one if it's the last damn thing I do." Changing into the spares he slowly walked out the alleyway as he saw what looked like metal wagons without horses going down the streets, people talking on small objects held to their ears, weird clothes, bikes, etc.

Just where the hell was he?! he thought with mild hysteria.

The last thing he remembered was him about to kill Obito, followed by Zetsu and Tobi holding him as Sakura and Kakashi-sensei closed in, then the Kamui and finally… the Fying Raijin… "Shit… don't tell me." At first, he slowly remembered the mission to the ruins of Roran and what happened throughout that whole event.

His dad had restored that memory before he had given him back Yin Kurama, as he knew then things would be affected greatly if interfered with, but in the now, it was a memory of father and son fighting side by side once again.

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw two weirdos in red and yellow getups running towards him, guessing by their outfits, they probably were with the other two guys. "Not in the fucking mood!" Deciding to take the fight somewhere else, he leapt high into the air as he took to running jumping from roof to roof since he didn't want anyone getting in the heat of things.

"Dammit, why am I jumping so freakin' high?!"

* * *

-Flash & Kid Flash-

"Ok, uh, did Batman say anything about this guy being as fast as us?"

"No… I don't think he even knew. He's not a speedster, he's literally just running that fast, look at the dents he's leaving in the ground with each step."

Barry had picked up Wally from his place as today was their partner day, and with Batman calling them for help, well might as well bring him along. After spotting said possible meta or alien he somehow saw them moving at high speed which made him leap high into the air as fast as they could run. Which also told them he was just as fast as they usually were though when he jumped, he jumped… really high.

"Well we've got our work cut out for us." Wally responded, though truth be told he was too keen on taking on a speedster like himself and Barry, or at the very least someone who could keep up,

"Don't worry, we just need to help knock him out. Nothing too big."

"Yeah, 'not too big', no pressure taking on a guy fast as we are and can use some weirdo wannabe-Lantern power." The partners gave chase to the escaping ninja.

J'onn's telepathic link came up as he brought in Barry and Wally, _"Superman, Batman and I are on our way, have you located are escaped friend?"_

"Yeah, we found him though just giving you guys a major heads up, he's as fast Wally and me."

"Seriously don't need another speedster running around to ruin our mojo."

 _"I told you, not a speedster, and focus on the task at hand Kid Flash. Superman and J'onn will take him from the air, while you, Flash and I will take him on the ground. Remember, we want him unharmed but unconscious."_

* * *

-Naruto-

"Well shit… Now I've got those first two weirdos after me plus those other guys in red yellow, now I've got another guy that can freakin' fly with the one in blue? Just perfect. Fuck Fuck FUCK!" He wasn't a full strength, so the first thing he had to do was level the playing field as he came to a large empty lot. First the faster-than-normal guys would have to go, followed by the guy dressed up like a bat, then the flyers. "OK, let's see how this goes." Deciding to just take them out with one hit, he jumped back to the path of the speedsters and decided to use Susanoo once more to speed things up.

Bringing up the arms, he quickly swung at both of them which clotheslined the red yellow clad speedsters, using their speed against them, resulting in both Flash and Kid Flash going down with moans of pain, "Now to take out the bat dude. Though I wonder…"

Deciding to see if he could use it, he brought up the rest of the skeleton and began covering it with the muscle of Susanoo, though the familiar stinging in the back of his eyes began to rise up. Bringing forth the crossbow and arrows, he tried to load it up while the bat dude dropped to the ground below and threw what he thought were shuriken's, but they were explosive when they made contact with the Susanoo, "Ok, this guy has some tricks I've used before, though he's gotta try harder."

He felt a presence trying to dive into his mind, to which he figured that was ol' green skin up top with his eyes glowing, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

* * *

-The Heroes-

J'onn saw that their speedsters had been knocked down with the odd construct that the boy conjured up, and truth be told, it didn't seem all that different from what Hal, John and Guy could bring up with their rings, maybe he was a member of the Indigo tribe? "Clark, Bruce, I'm going to try entering his mind, perhaps reason with him through telepathy."

"Try to disable him if you can J'onn." Batman responded, he wanted to test just how durable this construct was and got a result from the explosive batarangs he threw. They didn't even make a scratch on it. From the visible parts of the construct, it appeared to be a skeleton that had a ribcage wrapped around the teens main body as arms would extend outwards, but it seemed that the length of the bones didn't have a definitive length: he could expand and grow, nor was it limited to just two arms. Two more sprang forth as what looked like muscle tissue and skin wrapped around the bones, which reinforced it heavily. "I need to start carrying Nth metal with me more often." That could possibly at least do something against this.

Superman kept his distance as he tried to look for a weak point in the construct, "There's no weak spot that I can see so far. J'onn can you give me a crash course in Japanese?" J'onn whom was trying to dive into the teen's mind, but he was struggling to make contact with his mind, but there was some sort of barrier protecting, nay, a vicious defense that surrounded his mind though he was aware of Clark's request, "I will… try…"

'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' the boy's inner voice screeched at him.

The knowledge of the language came to Clark within an instant, _"Look, we're not your enemies, we're trying to help you."_

 _"Why the hell should I believe you?"_ It was then that the arrow that was prepared and armed to fire off from the crossbow that he conjured up fired off towards him, which at first it seemed to shoot straight towards him but J'onn came to the fore front of the attack, possibly believing that the arrow was made of some sort of magic. He barely managed to stop it before crashing into Clark and sending them flying away. Although what came next was an explosion that kept them both away long enough for the teen to engage Bruce.

Dropping the construct, the teen rushed straight at Bruce as he guessed that he was going to go hand-to-hand combat at this point believing that Clark and J'onn were down for the count, though personally he doubted that. The teen threw a left hook right to his jaw, however when he went to block he felt as if Diana or Black Adam had just punched him, but the small assault didn't end there. As Bruce regained his bearings, the teen threw several shuriken at him prompting Bruce to throw his own set of standard batarangs at him that collided in mid-air, however he wasn't prepared for the smoke bomb that went off in front of him obscuring his vision, _"You know what you're doing."_

 _"So do you."_

While he was used to dropping smoke bombs on his opponents, he wasn't used to be on the receiving end, fortunately he was prepared for this. Bruce kept his eyes concentrated for any movement within the smokescreen that was dropped on him, although he started coughing and his eyes began to water. Dropping down to one knee he realized that there was something else in the smoke, some sort of herb or spice from the way it smelt, meant to blind and cripple an enemy.

He thought he saw movement from in front of him, although he threw a batarang to his rear guard, thinking he would come from behind since that was something he would do, but he was unprepared for a move from above as he felt his head grappled and then thrown to the dumpster nearby as he made a dent in it, "Who trained you?"

"None of your damn business. I don't know what the fuck is going on and I don't need you on my ass!"

When the arrow exploded, Clark and J'onn both were affected by it, Clark less so, J'onn however had some burn marks on him since he acted as a shield to protect him. Clark brought J'onn down to a roof for him to recuperate, "J'onn, are you alright? You took the most from that blast."

Placing a hand on his forehead, he felt that Bruce was not in a good situation, "I'm alright for now. I assumed the arrow was magic-based in some form, hence why I dove in front of it to prevent the most damage from dealt to you. Batman is down, along with both Flash's. You need to do something Superman" Peering down, Clark could see that Brice was already down, though he was still conscious, but unable to gather the strength to get up and keep fighting. "Ok, I think talking right now may not be the best option."

Flying to the ground, he looked at the teen and tried one last time before he let his fist flying to knock him out. _"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but we have to stop fighting. You don't need to do this."_ The teen seemed to just ignore his words as he began to sweat in fatigue, to which he conjured up a small orange orb in his palm and rushed at him with high speed with the orb going straight at his chest. The orb made contact with his skin as he grasped the teen's arm with one hand and tossed him the other direction as he quickly followed by a quick chop to the back of his head and knocked him out cold as he was when he first found him. "Sorry about this."

Taking a second look at his chest, he saw that small parts of his uniform had been burned away and that he was actually bleeding, "Must've been some magic he brought up." the man of tomorrow noted. Bruce had gotten up from his small skirmish with the teen as he slowly walked over to the speedsters and injected them with some serum into their bodies that brought them back to reality.

"Ughh… did anyone catch that elephant that ran me over?" Wally wasn't quite there yet. Though it seemed Barry was, "Kid, there was no elephant. We got knocked out cold by a purple skeleton."

"Oh… that's worse."

* * *

 _ **So, as you guys can see this starts off before the Team is formed, which is my intention to give Naruto some rep before the series begins. Now there will be some original arcs that I decided on using and changing a couple of things for the story to work out in the end.**_

 _ **The pairing has been decided already and there will be a chapter on her as well, which will take place after the next one.**_

 _ **Be sure to let me know what you liked and disliked about the chapters, otherwise I can't improve my writing. Anyways, continue to read, review, favorite and follow this story as well as my others, and have great day you guys.**_

* * *

 _ **Also, I have a Young Justice x Star Wars crossover challenge up for you guys are up for it. Here are the details:**_

 _ **Young Justice x Star Wars -**_

 _ **A tear in the Force has created a gateway between realities of the Star Wars galaxy and Earth-16, and the Empire has discovered the world filled with heroes and villains of great power. This brings it to Emperor Palpatine's interest and seeks to bring it under the banner of the Empire, but first he must have information before acting.**_

 _ **Gorilla Grodd having discovered the Light's true secret partner to be Darkseid of Apokolips, he does not trust the alien dictator to honor his end of the bargain with the Light, so he decides to create his own group in secret and he discovers an Imperial probe sent through the gateway. Grodd makes contact with the Empire and strikes a deal with Palpatine after conversing with him: Grodd will be the Empire's Hand in secret (to Earth-16) whilst they send in bounty hunters accompanied by specialized Imperial Stormtroopers to act as double agents after joining the Light to fracture the group altogether, in order to bring the planet and eventually the rest of the galaxy to the Empire.**_

 _ **You can start within either season 1 or 2 and interweave this within the plot to begin upsetting the Light's plans as Grodd and his own Secret Society to make way for the Empire, or even go post season 2 and make your own season 3 out of this story.**_

 _ **Those who would secretly side with Grodd are -**_

 _ **Bane**_

 _ **Captain Cold**_

 _ **Black Adam**_

 _ **Poison Ivy**_

 _ **Ultra-Humanite**_

 _ **Killer Frost**_

 _ **Clayface**_

 _ **Giganta**_

 _ **Parasite**_

 _ **Shade**_

 _ **Sinestro**_

 _ **Atrocitus**_

 _ **Cheetah**_

 _ **Deadshot**_

 _ **Enchantress**_

 _ **Scarecrow**_

* * *

 _ **The Bounty Hunters that the Empire would send would be –**_

 _ **Boba Fett**_

 _ **Dengar**_

 _ **Embo**_

 _ **Black Krssanstan**_

 _ **IG-88**_

 _ **Bossk**_

 _ **C-21 Highsinger**_

 _ **4-LOM**_

 _ **Beebox**_

 _ **Zuckuss**_

* * *

 _ **The Specialized Imperial soldiers that would be sent to accompany the Bounty Hunters –**_

 _ **Death Troopers (Canon)**_

 _ **Imperial Shock Trooper (Canon)**_

 _ **Jumptroopers (Canon & Legends)**_

 _ **Phase Zero Dark Troopers (Legends)**_

 _ **Shadow Troopers (Canon & Legends)**_

 _ **Terror Troopers (Legends)**_

 _ **Terror Droids (Legends)**_

 _ **Terror Biodroids (Legends)**_

 _ **Terror Walkers (Legends)**_

* * *

 _ **Eventually Darth Vader (Canon and Legends), and perhaps even Admiral Thrawn (Canon & Legends), Mara Jade or Emperor Palpatine (Canon & Legends) himself will intervene to bring Earth-16 to heel along the special soldiers to possibly accompany them–**_

 _ **Imperial Guard (Canon & Legends)**_

 _ **Shadow Guard (Legends)**_

 _ **Royal Sovereign Protectors (Legends)**_

 _ **Inquisitorius:**_

 _ **Grand Inquisitor (Canon)**_

 _ **High Inquisitor: Malorum (Legends)**_

 _ **High Inquisitor: Ja'ce Yiaso (Legends)**_

 _ **Chief Inquisitor: Adalric Cessius Brandl (Legends)**_

 _ **Chief Inquisitor: Halmere (Legends)**_

 _ **Chief Inquisitor: Jerec (Legends)**_

 _ **Chief Inquisitor: Mox Slosin (Legends)**_

 _ **Chief Inquisitor: Tremayne (Legends)**_

 _ **Chief Inquisitor: Loam Redge (Legends)**_

 _ **First Brother: Gwellib Ap-Llewff (Legends)**_

 _ **Second Brother: Valin Draco (Legends)**_

 _ **Third Brother: Fa'Zoll (Legends)**_

 _ **Fourth Brother: Zarot Korlin (Legends)**_

 _ **Fifth Brother (Canon)**_

 _ **Sixth Brother: Olof (Legends replacement for Canon killed by Ahsoka)**_

 _ **Seventh Sister (Canon)**_

 _ **Eighth Brother (Canon)**_

 _ **Ninth Sister (Canon)**_

 _ **Tenth Sister: Lanu Pasiq (Legends)**_

 _ **Eleventh Brother: Vrke (Legends)**_

 _ **The members of the Justice League and the Young Justice team, although you are able to freely introduce those from the DC Animated Universe and/or even the Injustice games along with other elements from those universes as well with different heroes and villains.**_

 _ **As with the Canon and Legends of Star Wars, feel free to add in both elements to the story if you wish.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Way the World Begins

_**Alrighty then, here's the first chapter of the story, but also to the reviewers that I was unable to respond to -**_

 _ **N.A.B.**_ _ **0206**_ _ **: I hope this helps you form a better opinion.**_

 _ **doomqwer : True enough, though I hope this helps alleviate any fears of this fic sucking. This begins a year before the main show starts up, so he'll have plenty of time to form an opinion on the heroes.**_

 _ **AnimeIsLife0407: Naruto will have to work on not just adapting the usage of his new eyes with his own fighting style, but also having to deal with the new effects his body is dealing with now on a planet not his own. As for the pairing, well I let your imagination run with that, though this chapter will help narrow it down as it won't be one of those from the show.**_

 _ **LoamyCoffee:**_ _ **Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Stonepotrice:**_ _ **Thanx, I figured Naruto would be in such a way after what he experienced, glad to hear you enjoy it, along with my stuff.**_

 _ **Greer123:**_ _ **You'll have to wait and see...**_

 _ **Lightningblade49:**_ _ **It would've gone rather differently.**_

 _ **Robthekiwi121: Glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well.**_

 _ **ChunkyFunkyMunky: Romance isn't my thing, but I do my best with my writing.**_

 _ **Markus-Antonius:**_ _ **Thanx.**_

 _ **Sk:**_ _ **Thanx, I tried my best to show how Naruto would be after experiencing the end of his world in such a way and waking up to a new one that's radically different than the one he knows.**_

 _ **E.N.D.83:**_ _ **Thanx, and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**_

 _ **sk 2.0:**_ _ **I'll be picking one from DC, though they won't be from the show.**_

 _ **carl9390:**_ _ **Glad to have caught your interest.**_

 _ **Grimmlok Uzumaki:**_ _ **Lols, ok then. Any chance you can let me know what your thoughts on are? That'd be awesome.**_

 _ **Bosma17:**_ _ **Here ya go.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Way the World Begins

-Naruto-

Naruto stirred from unconsciousness as he tried to open his stinging eyes, but he found that he couldn't as he felt bandages of some kind wrapped around his head that covered saideyes, "I really shouldn't' 've used Susanoo." He tried to get up, but he felt himself constrained by some metal shackles clamped around his arms and legs. Judging by the weight, they were made to hold down and restrain people with massive strength, which he strangely found to also have shortly after waking up, well might as well try to get the hell out of here if he could, "Ok Naruto, let's see how you get out of this wonderful mess."

While he thought on the how, he could faintly feel the presence of people that were just outside the room. Just who the hell were these guys? Were they ninja from some other continent? Or were they part of some other, different society like Temujin's people had been? He decided to try and get the bandages off from around his eyes, rubbing a loose spot against his shoulder that eventually gave way to a piece of the cloth to drop down to his mouth as he bit at the wrapping to start getting it off.

Despite the crap taste, he was able to get it off and look around the room he was in: nothing but a bland color with a bright lamp up above him, a door in front of him with a reflective mirror next to it, as well as a chair adjacent from him turned to his position, it looked perfectly benign. Although he knew better as the T&I Department had rooms like these meaning that the mirror was likely a two-way mirror. "Alright, so now they're probably looking to break out the torture tools while they have a few people keep an eye on me." He didn't need Sharingan to tell him that they were watching him. He was kind of hoping they didn't take things personally when he fended them off.

"Not true, in fact, Naruto." The voice came from in front of him. The green-skinned humanoid was apparently sitting in the chair all this time but used some sort of Transparency Jutsu, similar to the one that the old perv taught him, "And no, we did not take things personally." His eyes widened in shock, but then again, from what he could recall, this guy was a mind walker like Ino, though his own mental barriers probably weren't at their best right now.

Naruto sighed heavily at his actions from before, "Sorry 'bout all that, I thought you guys were part of some Genjutsu. I wasn't in a really… these last few days have been kinda rough…" He looked back down in sadness, "…I lost a lot of friends recently."

"I am sorry for your loss." Getting up from the chair, the blue cape wearing man lifted his hand, causing the shackles to come undone allowing Naruto to rub his chafed wrists to get the feeling back into them, "I apologize for the restraints that you were placed in, however one of our members was insistent in doing so for both your and other people's protection." Naruto rubbed the back of his head before responding, "Well I tried to take the whole thing away from the people in that giant city. By the way, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"I understand, my name is J'onn J'onzz. I hope you don't mind but I sifted through some of your more recent memories to grasp a better view of yourself in the last few days, before my colleague found you. You were almost dead and you were taken to doctors for treatment. I did not go into anything deep or personal, it is something I am against doing. However, rest assured that everything that you know is in it's place. I was able to implant an understanding of the English language into the speech center of your mind. To better communicate with everyone, though don't be surprised if you slip back into your native tongue every once in a while."

Naruto sighed in relief at his words, but then again with what had just happened in the end of it all, "But wait! What about Sakura and Kakashi-sensei? Where are they? I know they were nearby when that whole Kamui schtick went down! Obito and those two plant guys could've come with!"

"I'm afraid I don't know where they are. They were not in the vicinity where Superman found you. But wherever your friends are, I am sure that they're alive on this Earth and unharmed. As for your enemies, if they are here as well, then we will find them." Naruto took whatever comfort he could at the moment, his instincts told him that somehow, in one way or another that Obito, Zetsu and Tobi came with them. He'd find Sakura and Kakashi-sensei and make Obito & co pay for what they did to the world. Speaking of the world… "You wouldn't happen to know if we just came from the other side of the planet, do you?"

J'onn shook his head, "The events that you participated in were not occurring in our world. I am afraid that you along with the others came from another Earth, but also another reality itself. As for the knowledge of traversing them, it is scarce and your earth may not lay within the observable multiverse. I am sorry, but for now at least, you are stranded here."

Naruto's eyes were wide in shock at the blow that he was just dealt. A lone tear rolled from an eye, wiping it away just as quickly as it came, "I-I gotta find them! All of them!" He made to get up and make his way to the door, but he was barred by J'onn as he placed an outstretched arm in his way, "I must advise against that."

"Screw that! I have to find my friends and Obito, he won't stop until he gets what he wants! I gotta stop him, there's no way in hell I can stay locked up here!"

"You are not a prisoner here…" J'onn informed him, "…but I can't just let you walk around in lands you're not familiar with. And in your weakened state, you yourself would be in grave danger from the threats of this world, there are those who would no doubt take great interest in your abilities. Not only that, this world may be smaller than your own, but it can be just as vast."

"I don't care about that!" Naruto was now facing J'onn whom held a calm but understanding expression if one was familiar with how Martians expressed emotion, "I don't care how long it takes, I'll find them, I don't give up! I don't give in, even when everyone else says different!"

"And that is an admirable quality to have. My comrades and I would be happy to assist you in this, but you must consider the risks in searching for them." Naruto wanted to punch his lights out again, but J'onn did have several good points. How was he going to find them? What would he do next? Try to go back home? They didn't have the means or understanding in doing so, and he highly doubted he could recreate the accident that brought them here, not that it mattered back home when everyone was dead.

Dropping on his knees to the floor, more tears began to drop as he brought a fist down, again and again as he punched the ground in frustration, spiderweb cracks forming from the point of impact, "Dammit… dammit…" He started to choke up, but he held back his sadness to try and look on whatever bright side that existed right now. He was alive, so… there was that… but then everything that he had fought and bled for, all that he did to prove that he wasn't dead last, that he could one day prove to be Hokage.

For the first time since Pervy Sage was killed, he felt like an abject failure. He felt nothing but anguish and sadness…

J'onn didn't need telepathy to see what Naruto was feeling right now. To be honest, from the recent memories he observed, he himself was rather shaken by what he saw. He qas no stranger to loss, but to have all of his friends and family, his home just taken from him in an instant where he trained and fought for years to achieve his dream.

All of it robbed from him in a unceremoniously cruel fashion. He would not allow this young man to be caught up in the wave of sadness.

Placing a hand on the blond's shoulder, J'onn tried to help him cope with what he had endured, "Naruto Uzumaki, I cannot begin to understand what you have endured in your world's final hours. I know very little about it, yourself or anything to ease the pain. But I have seen your heart & mind to know that you are a good soul. All of which you have endured, you continued to fight despite overwhelming odds for people that you did not even know, your friends, family and your beliefs. I know that nothing can replace what you built, but we would be honored if you could come to call Earth, home."

Naruto looked up to J'onn, "Even if I did, what am I supposed to do? What's even here for me?"

"Very much, actually. I've observed your actions before in Metropolis. You had anticipated a fight with us, and yet you moved to a more secluded location away from civilians, and your memoires contribute to this as well, along with considerable power you possess. What would you say if we asked you that we could show you to use your power for good? To protect those who cannot protect themselves and defend those who would seek to do harm to them as well as the world, not unlike what you did before."

"You want me to be a ninja for another village and fight for them." Naruto raised a brow at what J'onn was offering to him.

"Something like that." The low voice of the bat suited guy came from the door as it opened, along with him was the guy in blue whom apparently forgot that his underwear was on the outside of his pants, though he probably knew that already.

Big blue spoke next, "We're part of an organization of a few gifted people across the world, with powers and skills greater than anyone else. We've devoted ourselves to protecting people from crime, disaster, terrorism and others who're just as powerful as ourselves."

"We're called the Justice League" The guy in red whom he clotheslined spoke while poking his head into the room, though the one in yellow was absent, "We're some of the world's best heroes. If you're interested, Superman here can help you out with learning on being a hero."

"I'd be happy to take you under my wing, so to speak."

"Thing may be a rather different from your own system, I would imagine…" the bat dude took over, "…but with the right training and instruction, you can be a great hero here to the people, just as you were in your world. The choice is yours of course, should you choose to accept."

The offer sounded sincere, but this was just a lot for him to take in. He was proud to be the hero of the Leaf Village when he defeated Pain, all his hard work and training to become the Hokage, he felt that tossing it all aside felt so wrong, but with no way home, maybe now way at all, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try and make something of himself in the meantime… but then there was the issue of trust. Could he trust these people to keep their word? So far they hadn't given him any reason not to do so, even if they sounded a little preachy. Trust went both ways and it was built up over time, but if they could help him find Sakura and Kakashi-sensei…

Then maybe they could come to be trustworthy. After all he himself didn't trust Sasuke when Team 7 was put together, but he eventually learned that he couldn't do everything on his own, it was impossible. Maybe working with these guys wouldn't be so bad given time. He would sit back and observe, seeing if there words were sincere, while he may not trust them 100% yet, he was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"When do we start?"

While one of the new inhabitants of this planet began a new part of his life, he would not be the only one. As for their presence, they were not unnoticed by others.

* * *

After accepting their offer, Naruto was shown outside the interrogation room around the building; the Hall of Justice as it was called, the League's main HQ. While it looked nice and all, he was taking notes about the place and so far, it was a museum more so than HQ. Maybe it was more of a front for the public but had the real one was somewhere else?

Either way, they didn't seem like bad people. Eventually he found himself sitting in a room with one of their members, whom he wasn't entirely sure knew what she was wearing going by her wardrobe.

He glanced at the camera that was setup along with the tape recorder in the office, as he sat opposite of the woman with a desk in between them, "So, what's with all the gear here?" Gesturing to said objects.

"It's just for records, and to help me better understand you for any future talks you may want to have. I'm not just a member of the League, I'm also its councilor." The woman clarified, "I'm Black Canary. So why don't you start off with telling me a bit about yourself, Naruto?"

Meanwhile as Canary interviewed the ninja, Batman was compiling the dossiers on the three enemies that Naruto had last encountered. Alone, the two plant-based ones: Zetsu and Tobi wouldn't be too difficult to deal with, however it was the last man named Obito who was the biggest problem, and threat in the world if going by what J'onn had shown them.

"Already trying to hunt them down?" Clark approached Bruce as he had the files up on the main terminal in the library though the windows were now tinted to keep the privacy, during the after hours of the public, "You know what J'onn showed us. We can't let unknowns with world ending power run around for long, or they will kill us all in the end."

"If they really as sneaky as J'onn says they are, then it'll be a while before we find them."

Being prepared was something he always did. Clark, just rubbed the side of his temple, still feeling the after effects of that pseudo-mystical energy orb Naruto hit him with, "I'm pretty sure I already know what level you've labeled these guys, but I'll ask anyway."

"Omega." Bruce said without missing a beat.

Omega was the highest threat level that could be labelled onto someone, whether it be the League or the governments doing the labelling. A world ending threat that very rarely came up. Reserved so far for Darkseid, Mxyzptlk, The Specter and a handful of others.

Bruce had a file along with a pair of glasses next to him, with Naruto's picture on it. "His new ID?" Clark inquired. Bruce nodded, "He'll need something to keep out of the public eye. That, and those whiskers stand out too much."

* * *

After the little shrink session that personally he didn't care much for, Naruto was guided to the library where the other guy that he clotheslined with Susanoo was currently stuffing his face with some sort of food with melted cheese on top of it if he was guessing right.

Turning towards the ninja, the guy gave him a friendly wave and ran towards him with an outstretched hand, "Yo! 'Bout time they let you outta sorta-jail. Name's Kid Flash, by the way." Staring at the hand, he wasn't too sure if the guy was overly eager to just make friends with a dude who knocked him out cold in one hit, or if this was a prank.

"So~ do you guys have handshake's, bro fist's or something where you come from?"

"You're sure you're all cool with me? I did knock you out in one hit."

"Nah, it's alright. The head honchos explained a bit, so no harm no foul." So that explained why he was being friendly to him. Well, might as well make some friends while he was stuck here.

"Name's Naruto. And I'm pretty sure Kid Flash isn't your real name." He formed a fist to bump with the other teen, which he understood and bumped with him, though… "Wow, uh you've got some thick skin." Shaking the hand in an effort to try and ease the pain. "Ok, I'm seriously confused. How the hell can I hurt someone just from a damn fist bump?"

"Comes with the territory of being a planet smaller than your own." The other guy in the lighting bolt suit was also present in the room, holding a tablet in hand, "Looking at your own little record, your planet is about 16 times greater the size of our own. I'm Flash, nice to meet you." Putting up his own fist for the bump, which Naruto returned.

"So~ what does that mean?" He wasn't savvy in this kind of talk. Flash elaborated on the specifics, "Basically, you're a hell of a lot stronger than before, but you're also faster, your muscle and bone density are greater, though you don't weigh as much as you'd think."

Clark and Bruce came in the room soon after to pick up the tail end of the clarification, "Which is something we'll work on with you." Bruce handed Naruto a folder with his picture on it, along with a pair of glasses, "This is your new identity outside of work." Naruto opened the folder and read through the file, no doubt he'd have to memorize everything in the contents, though he wasn't real sure on the name, "Nathan Drake, sounds like a rouge, and what's with my face?"

Clark pointed to the glasses that he held in the other hand, "Put them on, and look in the mirror over there, you'll see." Naruto put the glasses on, which he immediately noticed that his vision was now back to what it used to be before he received the Sharingan. No longer did he see multiple colors of the energy around him, or the outline of things he couldn't see, but all was normal like any other person. Looking into the mirror even from the minor distance, he saw a major change to his head; gone was the blonde in his spiky hair, but now replaced with raven black. His whisker birthmarks were now gone, and his eyes were now changed back to the bright ocean blue they once were.

"Woah."

"The glasses create a holographic disguise, masking your appearance from everyone around you. Along with restoring your vision to what it used to be." Bruce clarified for him. Taking off the glasses, Naruto was astounded that they could make something like a min Transformation Jutsu without chakra into something so small. "Thanks, though…"

"We got you an apartment in Metropolis. It's nothing to fancy or anything but, it's decent place to live in." Clark spoke up. "As for the uniform, I've got a friend who made a few for the League and other heroes. She'll help you out with yours too."

Kid Flash eyes widened at the prospect, "Wait, the League has a fashion designer? How did I not know this?! I've got a whole mess of different costume ideas for myself!"

"You've already got a uniform Kid, and spares to boot." His mentor replied.

"Yeah, but— ah never mind." Turning back to Naruto he decided to strike up a conversation with the ninja while Black Canary entered the room with a file in hand. "So, already making friends, is he?"

Clark turned to the Dinah. "He's definitely got something that makes him a likable guy." Bruce wanted to hear Dinah's overview of Naruto's psyche report, "Was there anything outstanding from your interview with him?" Opening up the file she just gave a slight overview of her notes, "Well other than being a normal teenager with his own future plans like any other, I would say that he does have a small case of ADHD, though he could just be hyperactive like any other teenager currently in the room…" referring to Wally whom was currently explaining some of the 'cool' things of Earth, "…but he does have a minor, possibly even moderate case of PTSD, he was trying to push the talk in another direction when I brought up his last days at home. I got the feeling that he didn't want to talk about his last few days before tonight."

Clark had interviewed a few veterans from the still ongoing war in the middle east, along with certain people deployed on special assignments including the lone survivor of a reconnaissance mission that ended in his entire squad being wiped out. Even Pa had served in Vietnam before retiring the uniform and going back to farming like his own, and even then, he still found talking about it to be very hard. And with what the ninja had witnessed over the last few of his days, he may not want to bring the subject up for any reason.

No one wanted to bring up memories of friends dying in their arms.

"WHAT?!" Everyone just turned to Wally whose face was contorted into a mixture of disbelief and horror, "What do you mean you've never heard of Netflix?! Is there anything that streams to your TV's where you came from?!" Naruto looked at Wally like he was the crazy one, "Noooooo, we just have tapes. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with—?" Waving his hands to get back to his end point after hearing that from the ninja, "Ok, you know what, we need to get started on homework. Right. Now. Just sit back, relax and let the Wallman show you the ropes of being a teenager of Earth."

"Which you guys can hang out some time later…" Clark interrupted politely, "…but let's get you settled into Metropolis first."

* * *

After taking what they called a Zeta Tube back to Metropolis, Clark showed Naruto to his new apartment. It was at least twice the size of his original apartment, as it had a single bedroom, bath, a kitchen and a living room all stocked up with food and everything he needed to live in the place.

Although he did wish they had some instant ramen.

Now Superman, or Clark as he was named outside of the whole hero thing, was showing him around Metropolis while they went to meet his friend, "So, how do you like Metropolis so far?" the 6'4 Kryptonain asked good naturedly.

Naruto had been to multiple cities, including the Fire Capital back home, which was the largest city in their part of the world. While there were many buildings, houses, etc. none of it could even compare to the skyscrapers of this city, "It's huge. I mean even back home we didn't have any buildings this massive. Though there was nice blend of nature here and there, here there's not really much of anything from what I've seen."

"Metropolis' Centennial Park has flora from different parts of the world, and twice the size of New York's Central Park. It's meant to showcase that the city can be a learning place for the future." It wasn't called the 'City of Tomorrow' for nothing. With the latest technology, schools, and businesses to push the world to a better and brighter direction.

"That I need to see." All the while they walked through the city, Naruto saw that teenage girls were giving him rather flirtatious looks, winks and giggling to themselves and other friends, which made him shiver in thought.

He had a bad feeling about hero work in the future when it came to women.

"Well, we're here." Looking up, he saw that the large skyscraper had nothing but reflecting windows from the street to the top, along with the name of, "LL Fasions?"

"Her name's Lana Lang. She's an old friend from high school, and one of the few people that know who I am." Walking through the main doors they walked up to the front desk, Clark brought the clerk's attention to them, "Excuse me, I need to speak with Ms. Lang."

"Name?" The clerk responded without looking up from whatever it was she was doing, which Naruto thought was pretty rude of her. "Clark Kent." The clerk looked back up to actually change her demeanor to one of apology, "Oh, I am so sorry Mr. Kent. Ms. Lang is in her office going over some new designs, just take the elevator up along with…" She panned to Naruto hoping for a name, which he found things to be quite the quick turn of face. "This is Nathan; a family friend, he just moved into Metropolis and I was introducing him to some friends and places around town."

"I'll make sure Ms. Lang knows you're coming up."

As the elevator door opened with employees entering and exiting, the two heroes, or at least on in-training, entered the elevator while Naruto was slowly getting annoyed by the music, "So… this is the crap they have on all of these?"

Clark winced a bit, while he made a gesture with his hand, "Eh, kinda sort of."

"They really should get something better on instead."

"Yeah, they can never get elevator music right."

*DING*

"Well here we are." Stepping out of the elevator, Naruto was impressed by the size of the office he stood in. Practically seven times the size of the one that the Old Man and Granny used, the windows gave the occupant a clear view of the city all around. Multiple stands with mannequins dressed in all different types of clothing and sitting at the desk at the back of the room was a red-headed woman in a business outfit working on some new design.

Clark spoke up to grab her attention, "Hey, Lana."

Turning around, the woman's expression was filled with happiness, "Clark, hey, how's it going?" Putting her work down, she strode over to Clark and the two enveloped one another in friendly hug, "Oh you know, the usual." Gesturing to his side towards Naruto, he made the introductions, "Lana this is Nathan. He's a… special case, and I'm showing him the ropes around town and the business."

Putting his hand out for a fist bump, the woman now named Lana extended the same courtesy; understanding the gesture, "H-hi it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, so you're the one that managed to spank some heroes and Clark here, around last night." Giving him a knowing smirk, no doubt already aware of who he really was. "So, I take it…" pointing towards Naruto, "…that you need a uniform…" then dragging her finger to Clark, "…like Clark's own?"

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto nodded at her question, "Something like that, yeah." Putting an arm over his shoulder, Lana led Naruto over towards a door that looked a little heavy along with a keypad, "So, let's get started with the uniform. Now, what's your favorite color?"

* * *

-Later-

"Aggghh! Dammit!" Naruto cursed as he tried to handle this cell phone that he was given, but the thing cracked as he gripped it, and it cracked again when he tried pull up the 'menu' as it was called, "What the hell, I'm not even trying to break the damn thing."

Slowly he put it back in his pocket while Clark explained things, "Wellyour reflexes and strengths are greater than before. It'll take some time to get a hold of your new levels, we can work on that though." After finishing up at Lana's office -which Naruto found really weird being asked so many questions and being measured the way he did- Clark took him through more of the city of Metropolis showing him the museum, city hall, the library, a few arcades, a pretty good restaurant -that really could've had ramen on the menu- name 'Bibbo's Ace o' Clubs', and many other things.

Metropolis truly was a City of Tomorrow; ever changing into the new, but still preserving the old to remember.

As Naruto gazed at the city, he saw what they could have built within a few generations after the war back home, but now is just a broken dream. After arriving here, he had no doubts about being treated with suspicion, disdain, maybe even fear from what he could do. He unknowingly took on a look of sorrow that Clark seemed familiar with, "Are you ok?"

Shaking his head, Naruto turned to Clark, "Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry I'm…I'm still trying to just take it all in." Looking back to the city and the people going about their everyday lives, "Thanks for helping me out with this."

Having to adapt to a new world was difficult for anyone, even Diana had trouble adjusting to the world outside Themyscira when she helped the Allies win WWII, not truly understanding the different concepts, cultures and beliefs that differed so much than what she had been brought up in.

He brought up the offer to meet Diana, "I know it's difficult with living in a world not you own. A friend of mine could help you out with that if you want to talk with her about it, but I can also sympathize with losing a home world."

Looking back to Clark with a bit of relief and shock, "Really?"

Nodding his head, he felt that he should at least tell him a bit about himself if trust was to be built, "I'm also not from Earth. My own planet died from its core being tampered with, and my birth parents sent me here. Though I was only a few months old at the time, so I don't really remember anything about it much. So, I guess you could say I'm lucky in that regard, but it still… hurt when I found out the truth of what happened." Especially when it was just a ghost of Jor-El.

Now it made a bit more sense to Naruto. Superman had stepped up to bat for him because of his own predicament. He himself had lost his home world, not all that dissimilar from him and he was willing to help him adapt to a new home, "I'm… I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. I've come to accept it as the truth." He noticed that some of the tension had been released from Naruto, though not all of it. But it was to be expected after what someone like him endured, although maybe… "How 'bout I show you were I grew up, it's a nice place to find some peace and quiet, meet my folks, adjust a bit better."

"How is it?"

"A lot less concreate, people, noise. More open fields, fresh air, mother nature."

A small smile graced the teen's features, "That sounds a lot more like home."

"I also have a friend who can help test your limits, she's also discrete. I doubt even Batman knows about her." Which he was sure that if Bruce found out, he'd have either a fit or a heart attack to see a lab more advanced than his own at the Earth's core. Maybe both…? Who could tell with Bruce sometimes?

Thinking on it, Naruto could definitely use help, and secret help at that with testing his limits. Just from the few things he did to the heroes, and his 'phone' cracking up, he didn't want to worry about being too gentle or too hard in regard to doing stuff. He sure as hell didn't want to accidentally kill someone just from a simple pat on the back, or a hug. "I could use help with that, and speaking of the Batguy, why is he following us way in the back and trying to hide?"

Now that was interesting, "When did you notice him?" Shrugging at the question he gave a casual answer as if he was talking about the weather, "Since we got here." Either he was far more attentive than Bruce, or his senses were skyrocketed, maybe even both. "Though I kinda get the feeling he doesn't trust me. Which, I don't really blame him. I mean, after that whole thing after I broke outta the hospital, a guy that sounds and acts shady like him does wouldn't trust me, which I get. You gotta earn trust, it's not just given."

Again, Clark was surprised by the maturity Naruto had shown. Was he just exposed more to the adult experiences than having a childhood like any other teen? "That's an unusually mature look on trust, for someone your age."

"Well when you go out risking your life on jobs every time someone pays you, you have to learn who you can trust out there."

All the while Clark and Naruto were conversing, Bruce was carefully following and listening to them. He understood Clark's reasons for helping the ninja, though he couldn't stop his own qualms of Naruto from residing in the back of his head. Without a doubt if he decided to, or was forced to go against the League, then he needed to be prepared for the eventuality, especially after seeing how he was able to actually injure Clark without the use of Kryptonite or magic.

And then there was just on the how he, and possibly the others came here…

* * *

-Earlier Today; Gotham, Wayne Enterprises, Primary Corporate Branch, Wayne Tower-

Lucius Fox, the head of WayneTech under the greater corporation, was finishing up some paper work just in time to head home and see his son before he entered basic training, to which worried him to no end. When he heard his son had turned down a scholarship to MIT, he was shocked, but he understood on his son's decision to make his own way and not follow him in his footsteps.

As he finished the last few things, Bruce walked into the office, "Mr. Wayne, I heard how something happened at STAR Labs with Batman and Superman. I take it you decided to drop by for some help in regard to whatever it was?" Lucius was aware of Bruce's double life and was responsible for much of his equipment.

"Something like that…" Taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Lucius' desk, he tried to think of a way to properly ask him, "…if you don't mind before you go, I have a question for you that's… a bit out there."

Lucius arched a brow, "Mr. Wayne, we live in a world where a man can leap tall buildings in a single bound, a man who can break the sound barrier, and a woman who can force the truth from someone with a fancy rope. I'm sure that whatever question you have wouldn't surprise me in the least."

Nodding his head at Lucius' reasoning, breathing deeply, he went ahead with it, "What do you know about other realities?"

After putting some thought into it, "We're referring to the concept of a parallel Earth with either different and/or similar choices made by alternate versions of ourselves?"

"In short yes, but the entire history is changed to that of a cross between the early 1800's and feudal Japan, to which the inhabitants also possess enough power to unknowingly cross over universal barriers to go from one Earth to another, using some form of power that's… well, out there."

Bruce saw that Lucius was surprised by his question. Drumming his fingers on the desk, "Well I think after that, nothing can surprise me now." He muttered, "Well there are some ideas on that, such as String Theory, but no one's ever managed to make any breakthroughs in that field. I think STAR Labs may hold the answer to that."

"Thanks, Lucius…" Getting up, he made his way out of the office, "…I'll see if I can dig anything up on this. I'll see you at the board meeting later today."

* * *

-Now-

After dropping by to see if Lucius had any good grasp on the subject, he felt that he should at least keep an eye on the ninja. He knew that while he was a good kid, he believed that Clark was being a little naïve, to which he was at times. After being caught off guard the first time, he wouldn't be the next. However, he felt a breeze rush past him along with a blur, and given the height of it, no doubt it was Kid Flash dropping by to hello.

"Yo! So, how's Metropolis working out for you?" Naruto wasn't really surprised when Wally ran up behind him to try and give a jump scare. Shrugging as if it were nothing, "It's pretty cool, though I'm more of a nature guy."

"Wait really? I mean Metropolis is literally the best place to live in -but don't tell Flash I said that-…" Wally gestured all around him, "…it has everything you'd ever want or need in life, even airdrop delivery for whatever you get online on the spot!" And as if it was magic, a parachute that held a box came floating down right in front of Naruto with a label titled 'Nathan Drake' on.

Already curious about it, Naruto picked the package up and broke the tape on as he looked inside. His eyes shot up in amazement, "Wow, she works fast."

"That she does." Clark responded.

Wally took a peek himself and just looked at Naruto like he grew a second head, "Really? Red and orange?"

"What? They're awesome colors!"

All the while Naruto and Wally were on the whole 'debate' of colors, Clark's hearing picked up something in orbit heading over the sky. Adjusting his vision to see the source he saw that the meteor shower that was meant to come last night had arrived earlier. Maybe there was something that brought the shower here fast, although… was that metal in one of the meteors? All of a sudden one of the meteors broke off from the others and dove downwards to the ground, but not to Metropolis, but to Smallville.

Unsure of what had just happened, he needed to know if whatever it was, would be something dangerous, and this would be a good opportunity to take Naruto out for a bit of mentoring, "Naruto, go on ahead on try it on. I think we have might have something that needs to be dealt with."

"Really?"

Clark nodded as Wally just gave a supporting shake on the shoulder, "Dude! So awesome you get the big guy as a mentor, and your first thing is already on day one!"

"Make sure to change quickly and don't let anyone see you." Glancing over to the very first thing he had used in his earlier days, he pointed over to the phone booths, "Try with something like that. The windows aren't see through, and there's not a lot of people to see what goes on."

Naruto was actually astounded by what he said, in fact if he tried anything like that back home, he'd get caught pretty quickly, but if going by what Clark said, then the people here weren't that bright, "Ok, here goes nothing."

Running with his newly enhanced speed he opened the door and shut it as he quickly donned his uniform, to which felt just…. Right. Lana had asked him various questions ranging from his own likes, dislikes a bit of history he was alright with sharing, and of course his favoritism towards orange, though he wished she out some more into it.

Naruto's uniform was almost like his dad's garb, no doubt Lana had designed it after he went on how his dad got the warrant of 'Flee on Sight' in his day. The trench coat was an overall crimson red, but with orange flames at the bottom, while his clan's symbol was placed on the back where the kanji would've been at. He wore a black combat vest that was made of some sort of smart substance that protected him from anything that could deal major damage, while his pants were grey with multiple pockets meant for equipment. As for the footwear, he wore sandals like his old ones. And last but not least was a dark orange belt with black pouches and holsters for his tools, weapons, etc.

"It's a good look for you." Naruto heard Clark behind him as he turned to see that he was already in his Superman outfit, "How the…wait, you've got super speed too, don't you?"

"Among other things."

Wally was actually giving Naruto's uniform a look over and he had to say… "Ok, so I might be wrong on the look."

"And you said that orange sucked."

"Technically speaking I didn't say anything about it sucking."

"But you were thinking it."

The two were interrupted when Clark cleared his throat, "I think you guys will have some time afterwards to talk about the uniforms, let's get going." He held his hand out for Naruto to grasp, which he got the feeling that they'd be flying to wherever it was that they need to do their hero thing, "See ya doofus." Naruto got one last word in before he took Clark's arm as they flew at high speed to the trouble.

"Man am I gonna have to start getting faster on the last word."

Inside one of the tallest buildings of Metropolis, was Lex Corp tower. To which belonged to none other than Lex Luthor, and the bald businessman saw the Man of Steel carry off with the ninja in hand, "Now what do we have here?" This was no doubt going to take up quite a bit of his time.

* * *

-Naruto & Superman-

Naruto held onto Clark's arm while they flew high above the clouds, as Naruto was both focused on the beautiful sight of flying as well as their goal, "So, what's the deal? Anyone to help out? Beat up?"

Clark looked back towards Naruto as he continued on flying, "Hopefully neither, but just be prepared on the safe side." Gazing to the end point of their goal, he continued on, "Yesterday astronomers saw that a meteor shower would be on its way later tonight, but I noticed that the meteors had arrived sooner, rather than later, but also one of them looked almost man made."

Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, he wasn't sure if that was either really cool, or a little too suspicious. "That doesn't sound really comforting."

"I wanted to make sure that no one gets caught in the way of the shower, and to recover whatever hits the ground. I'm not expecting trouble, but you never know with whatever falls out of the sky nowadays."

"Like me for instance?"

"Heh, yeah, something like you. So, have you picked out a name yet?"

"A name? Like yours? I don't think Superninja has a good ring to it. Even if I am the best in this world." He was pretty confident that if this world had ninja's they weren't anything like him, otherwise they would've been better prepared for him back when he broke out of STARS.

Clark shook his head a bit, "Not exactly like that, though once you get out in the public, people will want to know who you are, and if you don't come up with one, then someone in the press will do it for you."

As they continued onwards, Clark looked back to the meteors that came down, but he saw that they dove straight to the ground after entering the atmosphere, something that they never did. All of a sudden, the largest of the meteors accelerated and hit the ground with enough force to shatter the ground and cut through the Earth's crust.

"My God…"

"What? What's going on?" Naruto asked a bit franticly as he went by the Kryptonian's tone.

"One of the meteors just shot down through the planet's crust." Using his telescopic vision, Superman surveyed the area to see if anyone or anything had been damaged by the shockwave that was produced by the meteor, "Thank you, Lord. It doesn't look like anyone got hurt, just some trees in an isolated area. But the meteor…"

Naruto decided to see if his Sharingan had any effect that wasn't there before in this new world. As he concentrated with chakra being funneled to his eyes, they shifted to Eein Mangekyo Sharinagn for a far more acute sense of sight, and what he saw was amazing, "Wow, I think it went straight down, and then it popped up somewhere else in the world. The other side?"

"That's what I'm seeing. Come on, let's not waste time."

Superman accelerated their flight time as the sun was rising over in where he calculated where the meteor would pop up at: Siberia. As they came closer, they saw blast of red paint the sky just as quickly as the sun came, prompting Clark to speak out loud, "Heat Vision. Not good." Though this left Naruto confused, "'Heat Vision'? As in your eyes can melt something just by looking at it?" Now that was something he had never even heard of, and it sounded impossible.

"It's one of my abilities here on Earth, but if someone else has Heat Vision, then maybe…" The next thing Naruto and Clark knew, was that a loud piercing scream hit their eardrums, as they both felt a bit of the pain that it produced when they hit them but then it cut off within a minute.

Using his free pinky while he massaged his ears, Naruto brought up his own question, "Ow, ok I know that wasn't much of anything, but do you have like a 'Super Scream' or something?" Clark himself was confused by this, if this person was a Krytponian like him, then they wouldn't have anything like that. And the only person he knew with such a power was in Belle Reve.

"No…no I don't have that actually. Let me take a look at who…" Focusing his vison, he zoomed in onto the source as he spotted who more than likely was the source of these powers, and he was left almost speechless, "…i-it can't be…"

Naruto recognized his expression; one of shock and disbelief. "What, who is it?" Shaking his head, Clark looked back to Naruto, "That orb you grazed me with, can you get another one ready?"

"The Rasengan? Yeah, why?"

"Someone…she needs our help. I want you to take down one of the giant mech suits behind her, but don't do any lasting harm to the operator. I'll throw you to give you some extra power behind it because from what I can tell, those suits can take a real beating."

Charging up his Rasengan, he just brought out a normal one since he was stronger already on this world thanks to the density change. As they got closer, Naruto was able to briefly make out one the one person… the girl that needed their help and she wore the same colors that Superman did.

Clark flung Naruto straight at the mech suits while he dealt with the other one, along with a straggler that was regrouping, as he brought the Rasengan up to bear and drove it straight through the one further back and broke the front part of the suit, leaving the driver out could and with a slight bloody nose, "Well that was easier than I thought."

Glancing back to the girl in Supes colors, his eyes widened at her appearance, and a blush did rush to his cheeks, which he found hard to put down as she directed her attention towards him. She was a blonde like himself as her hair went down just above her shoulders, bright blue eyes and smooth skin that would make even Ino jealous as hell, even being around their age. Her outfit, was actually just a far more feminine version of Clark's own, but rather it showed off her upper legs while he boots were knee-high save for showing her knees off anyways. And the symbol on her chest was like Clark's but it had more of a streaky design to it, rather than the smooth appearance of his own, and now he knew why Clark was shocked.

She was an alien from Clark's race.

Though her expression was one of fatigue and confusion as she opened her mouth to talk to him, but he unfortunately didn't know what she was saying, _"Can... can you tell me what planet this is, please?"_

Rubbing the back of his head, he wasn't sure if he should speak, least he confuses her more so. Rather instead he opted to try and play charades, if they even had it where they came from. Gesturing with his mouth and ears while shaking his head, he tried to convey that he didn't understand her.

Well she seemed to get it, as she shed a few tears no doubt that were being held back. Wiping them away she wrapped herself up with her cape and glanced back to Naruto, whom was now trying to figure a way to break the ice so to speak.

 _'Ok, ok think Naruto. You can do this! What's the best way to try and make nice with the cute and attractive -stop that thinking!- alien that's from Superman's race?'_

Names.

What else would it be.

Waving back to Kara to get her attention, he gestured to himself as he spoke, "Naruto." She definitely was smart if she already caught his meaning, while she did the same but struggled a bit while trying to say her name for him to understand, "K…Kara…Zor-El."

"Kara Zor-El?"

Clark had finished dealing with the other mech operators as he floated down next to Naruto. Kara as she was named, stepped back a bit in confusion while focusing fully on Superman and pointing towards him. While Naruto had no idea what they were saying, he could only guess.

Kara pointed right at Clark, _"Who are you? And why do you wear my family's crest?"_

Clark knew what he heard, but he was in shock that he needed to hear her say it again, _"You said your name was Kara Zor-El?"_ Kara as she was named took on a look of suspicion and disbelief.

 _"I am. From Argo City on Krypton! Now tell me who you are!"_ Pointing once again at Clark, _"I just woke up here and these… these men in machines started attacking me and then…then… oh Rao…"_ Gesturing all around her as she started to stumble before getting her footing, while she looked at her hands in shock like she had seen a ghost.

 _"Your parents names, were they Zor-El and Alura In-Ze?"_

Turning back to Clark with even more suspicion, she gave him a steely eyed gaze, _"Yes! You know them?! Where are they?!"_

 _"I'm Kal-El. Son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Von. If you really are Kara Zor-El…then I'm your cousin."_

* * *

NEXT: On the Doomed Planet Krypton...

* * *

 _ **And so the first chapter is done, and already some things are going differently than in the Young Justice canon. Next chapter will take place of course, on Krypton as it helps set a few things up for the future of this story.**_

 _ **Superman is Naruto's mentor in the DC world, as I figured why not. Especially with some of the arcs I have planned out for this outside the show's episodes, and it felt right for some reason. As for the glasses that Batman gave him, they're inspired by the specialized glasses that the DEO gave to Supergirl in her Rebirth issue.**_

 ** _As for Supergirl herself, this iteration is a combo of her New 52 and Injustice versions, though while I liked her DCAU self, I felt that she was used too much, and the New Earth Kara also resembled her in the same way as well as her CW self. However, her current outfit is that of her New 52 iteration, but that doesn't mean she'll stick with it for the whole story, and the same goes for other characters as well._**

 ** _Other characters not seen in the show but from the comics will be introduced, though I won't say when as some of which I'm still trying to figure out their placement._**

 _ **Now as for some of the arcs, I'll be doing some altered versions of the comics, games, animated and live action films. As much as I'd like to say what they are, I'd rather leave you guys surprised. However, two of them are my personal favorites though it'll be a while before we can get to it.**_

 _ **So, let me know what you guys think, and please let me know what you liked and disliked about the chapter in a review. Make sure to continue to read, review, favorite and follow my stuff. See you guys next time :)**_


	3. Chapter 2: On the Doomed Planet Krypton

_**Alrighty then, this chapter got finished faster than I thought, but anyways, here's a bit of the story of Supergirl before she arrived on Earth.**_

 _ **Also, to the reviewers that I was unable to respond to –**_

 _ **fresh prince1**_ _ **: Not sure what you mean there, buddy.**_

 _ **carl9390**_ _ **: Well here's the thing, some of the scenes that you mentioned that 'should have happened', weren't shown mostly because it would've slowed the story up a bit as in mind, it would've just been some filler that would've showed up later in a flashback. I hope that this one doesn't leave you staying away from the story, and thanx for the luck :)**_

 _ **Markus-Antonius**_ _ **: Thanx, though what all did you like and dislike about the chapter, and pleas let me know of the same on this chapter, please.**_

 _ **Stonepotrice**_ _ **: Thanx, and yes, Naruto will meet Wonder Woman along with seeing Themyscira but also reuniting with an old friend. KaraxNaruto? You'll have to wait and see, although it is promising… And Black Canary will talk with Naruto more so with his PTSD, but he'll also reunite with another person from home to help deal with it and has experience with it. As with the Lex thing, well I did that to move things along with an arc I have planned to introduce an awesome character from the Batfamily and some villains for Naruto to go up against.**_

 _ **Legion's Guardian**_ _ **: Thanx man, I'll be showing just how being in the DC Earth has affected Naruto's body, Jutsu and other abilities.**_

 _ **1968**_ _ **: They'll show up later in the story before the final arc of the 'Pre-Season 1' era of Young Justice.**_

 _ **Chaoshriek**_ _ **: Easy to convince is what you think? Naruto isn't fully convinced and is still cautious of the League, rather he is only sticking with them for the time being and observing them and their methods, just to find his friends and enemies for now. And since you said it was lame, then I assume you've written off this story entirely. If not, then continue reading.**_

 _ **Now onto the next chapter, that I hope you guys will enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 – On the Doomed Planet Krypton…

On the doomed planet Krypton, a wise scientist placed his infant son into a spacecraft and launched him to Earth.

Raised by a kind farmer and his wife, the boy grew up to become Earth's greatest protector… Superman.

And thus, a new age of heroes began in the world as more appeared to join the Man of Steel in his fight to protect the Earth.

But what most did not know was that another inhabitant of Krypton escaped, just shortly after the infant Kal-El had left. And a great many things occurred on this planet that would return one day in the future, as did she.

* * *

-1971; Krypton, outskirts of Argo City-

"Are you ready?"

Eleven year old Kara Zor-El stood at the edge of a cliff while he father and uncle Jor-El were down below ready for her to make the leap, "No." She admitted to herself, at first she thought that this would be a piece of cake like anything else that came her way, but now looking over the expansive wilderness, she wasn't sure she'd make the jump without breaking anything significant.

Her father, Zor-El, reassured her a bit, "No one's ever ready, Kara. Don't worry."

"Your father was terrified." Jor-El joked with his brother. "I wasn't terrified, Jor-El." Her father groaned out.

"I had to push him."

"You didn't have to push me. You wanted to. You thought it was funny."

"I was nine years old."

Shaking his head as they calmed down, Zor-El looked back up to his daughter as she breathed in deeply with resolve, "Do you need a push?"

Kara shook her head, "No." Adjusting her body to handle the impact of landing on a war kite, Kara leapt from the cliff with her arms stretched out ready for the seat. Flipping her body in the air, she adjusted herself to land right in between her father and uncle as she placed he hands out to help cushion her fall.

"Well done." Zor-El complemented his daughter, "Now hold onto me tightly." Kara did so, but she felt her arm ache in pain, though she didn't acknowledge it yet.

"I didn't think it would be so rocky."

"Learning to fly isn't supposed to be easy. But it's worth it." And he wasn't wrong. The red sun painted the sky as the horizon began to settle over Argo City, while the members of the House of El flew on the War Kite through the clouds back to their place of residence.

Krypton was a marvelous planet with a civilization that thrived for centuries. Known for its many achievements, the people of Krypton were born with certain roles meant for their society, whether it be for Military, Art, Science, Labor, or other various roles; the Genetic codex contained the blueprint for everyone in their society, with the House of El being the oldest, and among the most respected houses held many from different roles. The brother's Jor-El and Zor-El were scientists, their wives belonged to different roles; Alura In-Ze, wife of Zor-El was born within the Art caste as a historian and teacher, while Lara Lor-Von, wife of Jor-El was born within the Military role as a specialist.

All the while many of Krypton's young were born like themselves, the current members of the House of El believed in something different and that a deviation from such age-old traditions and beliefs would be a path to a better future for them all.

Kara Zor-El was the first natural birth on Krypton in centuries and eventually her cousin, Kal-El, would be the second. They had committed acts that would've been considered heresy, even treason, but the brothers keen knowledge of Krypton's inner workings allowed them to create a record for Kara showing that she was born into the Science role, as her aptitude had shown from a very young age that she enjoyed the thrill of discovery like her father, and one prepared for the day when Jor-El and Lara could have their own child. Their births would be a step back towards the choice of freedom that Krypton had lost so long ago, when their expansion plans and outposts were abandoned.

As the War Kite flew through the clouds and back to Zor-El's residence, Kara began rubbing her arm to try and ease the pain as her father carried her. She seemed to have broken it. Alura walked to the balcony to see how her little girl was doing, "Kara, what happened?" Taking Kara from Zor-El she sat her down on the medical table as the liquid geo showed the broken bone, "Our daughter flew, Alura. Unfortunately, her head was so taken by the clouds, she wasn't ready for the landing."

Alura took a sedative that the Service Android provided next to her, "Kara, stop rubbing it, or you'll just make it worse." Kara did as she was told and glanced at the sedative, "What's that?"

"It's a sedative that will help you sleep."

"But, I don't want to sleep." Alura injected the sedative into Kara's neck for greater effect, despite her daughter's protest. As smart as she was, she was still a child, "Don't be afraid. It will get better while you're sleeping. And when you wake up…" Kara had already fallen asleep as the sedative took hold and knocked her out. Her parents smiled as the sight of child sleeping peacefully was something that never got old for them, "…you'll be with family. And you'll be safe."

* * *

-1972-

"Go Kara! She's gaining!" Tali Zar shouted in encouragement as loud as she could before over the large crowd gathered in the stadium. The chariot race had come down to just Kara and a few others in their school, as their hover carts were pulled by the Saurians, bipedal reptilian animals that roamed the plains of Krypton. The chariot race, despite being an ancient sport from centuries long before automotive transport was created, was still a pass time of Krypton and part of their culture, even the schools still held them for fun. As Kara focused on the final lap and heading to the finish line in first place, she kept an eye on her competitor as the final stretch came up to them.

"Come on…come on…" As the two came neck and neck, they crossed the line and the crowd was shown the final result from the liquid geo monitors: Kara had won by a centimeter. "Wooo! Go Kara!" Rushing out of the stands and down to the arena, Tali tackled Kara in a friendly hug, "Seriously, only a genius, can nail down flying War Kite's ride the Saurions above all others, what can't you do?"

Kara scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, "Well, I still can't do a backflip, and I'm still nervous about the Science Council."

"Oh, come on your Illium-349 presentation guarantee's you a spot in the Science Guild when it's time to take the Trials." The Trials were a rite of passage on Krypton, it would help determine their future within their guild. "And besides, it'll be years from now, you've got plenty of time to work it all out."

Kara did know that it was the age of seventeen that they had to take the Trials before entering into the guild, taking up the specific title, although she knew that she was a natural birth and that it would be dangerous for taking the Trials as there was no telling what would occur, what questions, what tasks they had to deal with as every Trial was different for everyone. "Yeah, your right."

"Of course, I'm right. Now come on, we still have the nature excursion later today."

Kara and Tali's class ventured out to the wilderness to observe the many flora and fauna of Krypton, they took notes, holo-photos and visual logs as part of the class, even Zor-El had attended with the excursion as was not just a scientist, but a teacher like his wife as well. With the day coming to an end, and the students all leaving, he noticed that Kara had yet to return; growing weary of his daughter's whereabouts, he searched for her until he found Kara going over holo-photos of the animals, "Kara?"

Kara whipped her head around in surprise as she jumped out of surprise, "Father?"

"The nature excursion's complete. The other students are heading home now." Making his way over to where Kara was sitting down, he looked over the holo-photos as he noticed that they were all petrified, "I just wanted to stay a little longer. I haven't holo-photo'd them all yet."

"The Kamnium in the lake petrified these animals ages ago. They're not going anywhere" Kara scooted closer to her father while the holo-photos folded into her tablet, "Exactly…they're stuck here. But if I holo-photo them all, then a little piece of them can escape with me." Scratching the back of her head, she noticed that her father was giving her a puzzled look to which she explained a bit in her own way, "it's pretty strange, I know. Everyone else thought so, well except Tali."

Zor-El was always proud on how Kara could think and see ways no one else could, and it was a trait that she had developed ever since she began learning; he pulled her into a little hug as he assured her that her reasoning was something to be proud of, "That's because no one else would ever see it that way, Kara. I would never say that's strange. That's hope. That's what the crest we wear stands for. That's why I'm proud you're my daughter."

As Zor-El and Kara returned home, her father returned to his work, while she took a stroll through the garden with her mother with a question in mind, "I've seen that look before. What's bothering you, Karanizu?" She knew that the name would get a rise out of her daughter, which took effect as her face scrunched up in a cute sign of annoyance, "I'm too old for that name, mother. No one's allowed to call me that."

Kara could've sworn she saw a mischievous glint her mother's eye, "Except me and your aunt Lara." She rolled her eyes at the answer,

"Except for you and aunt Lara, because you won't listen to reason."

"You'll always be Karanizu to me. And you'll have plenty of time to reason on the Science Council when the time comes." Despite being of natural birth, Kara inherited the best of herself and her husband, and it was astounding just how much more gifted she was than herself. But it was because of this that she doubted herself, in thinking that the High Council would find out the truth behind her existence.

"If only, mother. I feel like I'll never be prepared for the Trials. How did you pass yours?"

"Cling-projected all the answers on my corneas. Do not tell your father." Kara looked at her mother with shock at how she just cheated her way, to which she should address quickly, "A joke. I studied. I worried. I did exactly what you're doing now. And I wasn't half as smart as you." She brought Kara closer for a small one-handed hug, "That's how I know you'll succeed." Dusk began to settle across the region as mother and daughter strode back to their home.

With the day coming to a close, Alura would always show Kara a different planet from different parts of the universe before bed; a small lesson that the two would bond over and brought mother daughter closer together. "So, mother, what's the planet tonight?"

As the two settled in Kara's bed with Alura tucking her daughter in, she pulled out several holo-photos and vids of the planet. From Kara saw, the planet was populated by seemingly intelligent beings that looked just like them, but their technological achievements were… uninteresting, so dull and possessing no interest, "This planet is a very special one among the stars that dominate the cosmos, and I believe that one day, it will become a shining beacon like Krypton. The peoples of the planet call themselves Human, and the planet itself, Earth."

Kara looked at each of the holo-vids inquisitively, trying to understand why her mother would tell her about such a planet and civilization, "What's so special about this planet? It looks like it hasn't achieved space flight for more than a decade."

"It's truly an amazing planet, filled with so many contradictions and similarities to what we were once, centuries ago. They're capable of such beautiful things, but also such great nightmares." Swiping away some holo-vids, she brought up a different set, each vid and photo held varying views of cities, art, etc. "They wish to be a great people, they truly do, but they only lack the light to help show them the way." Alura continued to go into depth on the Human race, their beliefs, histories, even her one-time secret visit to study the Earth in depth to one day show her when she was of age to venture to the stars.

* * *

-Later, The High Council Chamber; Kandor-

The High Council; ruling body of the planet and people of Krypton and born from the bloodlines of Politicians past. It was here that decisions and hearings were made and held, to ensure that the law could be held & changed if necessary, but today, the scientist Jor-El had come forth with a projection of their decision to use their planet's core as a power source to keep their dwindling resources, "Perhaps I misspoke. I didn't mean to imply I was guessing…when I said that tampering with the core could unleash disastrous results. I was running through the data that I had collected so far, and with the new elements that have been introduced, by your decision to use our home world's core as the power source for our civilization. Well, I can safely say that Krypton will not last much longer under such circumstances. Neither does it help that Rao is expanding at an unpredictable rate, the radiation is causing an endothermic reaction in the elements making up the mantle and thus exacerbating the core degradation."

Jor-El looked to each of the Council members, and even towards the Military representatives that had attended at his request, as he knew that despite being a respected member of the Science Council of the guild, that they could dismiss his work as preposterous to make themselves feel better about such dangerous decisions. Although if the Military guild, or at least one respected member of it were to be present, then his work could be headed. After all, many in the Military were practical, and looked at the facts with a clear head before taking action, on the other hand…

"ENOUGH!" The Military representative brought his fist to the side of the wall to grab Jor-El's attention,

"I will no longer stand here and watch you blaspheme the men and women charged with protecting Krypton. I will not abide this talk of treason another moment!" Jor-El just arched a brow in astonishment, "Colonel Zev-Ekar…when did the truth become treason?" And here he was hoping the Military would be a voice of reason, despite their devotion, some of them could not tolerate the facts when stated like any other being.

The colonel stepped forward and pointed an accusatory finger at Jor-El, "When your absurd musings threaten the social structure…civil order." Well at least he saw where he was coming from a bit, "How do you think the people will react to your theory that Krypton will die?" News such as this would create panic amongst the citizens, and begin infighting, rebellion, crime would rise, and their order would fall. But Jor-El knew these things, and he had hoped to begin creating a plan alongside his brother with the High Council's support to preserve their civilization.

So, Jor-El decided to try and be blunt just as Zev-Ekar was to him, "Therum! Of course it's going to die! All living things eventually die. People, planets. Suns! Nothing escapes the Endless, but that doesn't mean we might not be able to stave off for a while. A decade or two perhaps at the most? But even that possibility remains outside of our grasp if we keep our heads buried in the sub terrain instead of working from a place of truth! Don't we owe the people that much of a chance, no matter how slim?"

The lead Councilor raised her hand to stop Jor-El before the colonel blew a fusion drive, "That will be all for now Jor-El." She motioned for Colonel Zev-Ekar to step back to his original position, "Thank you for your time and what passes as your expert opinion. Naturally, everything we discussed today should be held in extreme confidence at this time."

Jor-El knew that what was said in these chambers would not leave, or lest he lose all standing and credibility as a scientist, "Naturally." And with that, ended the session as Jor-El took his leave to the lab he had in Kandor, all the while a young Military member left to catch up with him.

"Jor-El! I need to speak with you!"

"Huh?" Turning around he saw and old friend, "Dru-Zod?" The young Sub-Commander slowed his pace down as he caught up with the scientist, "Is there any other?"

"I haven't seen you since… far too long."

"That's certainly one way of putting it."

Jor-El and Dru-Zod had been friends for many years when they were in the early days of the academic lessons they took in the capital. As with their births, their roles were already preordained from the Genesis Chamber; Jor to be part of the Science, and Zod the Military. Despite having these roles meant for them, they both were curious on other roles within their society to better understand the multiple roles and perspectives in order to see different options at hand. It was also during a trip that the brothers Jor and Zor took to a potential area for research that they found Zod surviving among the environment and animals, as his parents were killed during a survival training week for Military guild members.

"The truth is I wouldn't be here at all if I weren't the colonel's security detail. But it seems the stars continue to conspire to keep us on the same path for Krypton's future." Zod patted Jor's back as they continued on through the hallways to Jor's lab.

"Do you have time to walk with me?"

"Yes, the colonel's flight doesn't leave until the morning."

"This gives us time to catch up." Jor brought up the command key with the El crest on the top as he slid it into the pad, allowing the restricted access to be lifted. "I noticed that you seemed to disagree with the colonel's stance on my thesis about the core."

Zod nodded, "I don't believe that colonel Zev-Ekar is within the right side of this." He looked at Jor as he continued, "I looked over your findings before the meeting started, and… I agree with you. If the High Councilors and now our Military Guild leaders don't stop this course of action now, there will be no turning back." Zod waved his hand to change the subject, "Either way, let's leave that for another time, shall we? What have you been up to old friend?"

The service android, Kelex awaited the two behind the door as it spoke, "Command key accepted. Welcome Jor-El and Dru-Zod."

Jor's lab was given to him for his work in the capital by the Science Council, and with such a lab, came such space, as Zod's widened in surprise at just what all was within it.

Which made Jor snigger a bit, "Welcome to my private lab while I'm on special assignments by the Science Council. It's not much but it passes for home." All of the specimens that Jor had within containers were from the millions of different flora and fauna of Krypton, along with ancient Kryptonian remains, texts, current ongoing experiments, etc.

"'Not much'." Zod shook his head, "Only you Jor. Only you."

"Please Dru… this is mostly stuff I picked out of storage and trash bins outside the complex. But you know how I enjoy cobbling." Jor looked upon everything he had within his lab with pride and happiness, while Zod gave him a look of skepticism if he was sane, which he questioned at times, "You know you're a little bit insane right?"

Jor just waved it off as he brought Zod through the current area he was working in, in coincidence with the High Council's decision on the core, "In light of recent developments… I've decided on accelerating on an old project of mine, which may hold the key to our future."

Zod's interest peaked with the last statement, "You know before you said anything about those last words, I might've thought you'd be conducting an experiment on a pan-dimensional power source or an everlasting breath mint." Jor brought them through the next section as containment units filled to the brim with liquid of hundreds of samples, as holo-photos displayed the original source material, "Nothing so ambitious. I've been cataloguing the history of Krypton… as well as my own wild projections of the future of the same…starting with the beginning of the planet until the end. History geography, math, science, the arts, ethics from all three eras and the old outposts."

"Yeah." A bit of sarcasm rolled off of Zod's tongue, while his tone made him astonished, "That certainly doesn't sound ambitious at all."

Jor brought up a very special specimen, "The hard part wasn't getting a hold of the male or female of our species or those currently in the wild or confined within observation landscapes. But instead getting some of the ancient, long-extinct life forms, such as this dragon. It had the amazing ability to split pieces of itself into smaller forms that shared some type of hivemind mentality before recompiling itself back into a single form."

Jor led Zod, whom was still digesting all of the information that his friend had shared with him, "As you know… our people have a high capacity for cellular absorption—"

"How would I possibly know that?" That was news to Zod in fact.

Jor ignored the interruption and continued.

"So, I've been curious how different types of interstellar radiation would affect our cells. If it ever became necessary for us to colonize alternative systems that don't possess a red sun." Jor brought up the different colored suns: white, blue, yellow, orange, brown dwarfs, and even the extremely rare, black stars, along with a plotted-out course throughout the known cosmos. Zod studied the map great interest as a future leader within the Military, he learned to keep his options open.

Jor motioned for him to follow to a new room, one that was massive with something beneath a sheet, "So, you're skirting the law against manned space travel but disguising your cargo inside a time capsule?"

"Once around the galaxy and back, yes."

"I'm almost impressed. But how do you intend to get your payload out of orbit?"

Jor lifted the sheet off of the large object to reveal some type of transport ship, "We went over that already."

"Cobbling. Right." Zod nodded. He knew that Jor could be creative when he wanted to be, but this was another thing entirely. He noticed that some words were inscribed onto the hull of the transport, to which he made out, "'House of El'. Nice touch." Another little benchmark that Jor would make in his family's name.

"A nod to history. The bombing of Kandor in the Old War? The Argonauts used to name their airskiffs for good luck." Jor-El pointed to the word as he said what it was.

"H'el."

* * *

-1977, Argo City Skyline-

An aircar zoomed through the skies of Argo City at top speed. They were slowly becoming more and more popular as a means of transport across the planet, even with War Kite's still being used to traverse distances quickly, although this aircar held two occupants, "Tali you're the luckiest girl on Krypton! I can't believe your father gave you your own aircar!"

Although they were still expensive enough to run most people dry.

"Maybe your father will too, Kara…if he ever sets foot outside the lab…"

"That will never happen." Kara kept her eyes on the viewglass to make sure they kept this thing together along with the rest of the city. Even though they were safe inside the aircar due to the shielding that it possessed to ensure the occupants safety, the rest of the city didn't have such a luxury, "Thanks for letting me fly it! Mother would kill me if she knew I was doing this."

Her mother Alura was against her setting foot inside an aircar, much less piloting one. She believed that a War Kite was safer…but then again, they smelt bad at times.

The years had been kind to Kara, as her more womanly features developed over time. Almost every guy in their class thought that she was in the Human term: 'drop dead gorgeous'.

They weren't wrong of course.

Although this was a day that she and her best friend were having to themselves since she would be moving to the other side of the planet, in Kandor.

"You and I both know my father only gave this to me because my family's moving to Kandor." Tali looked out to the city as she took every bit of it in, "His idea of a bribe…as if it could make up for leaving my best friend behind."

Kara took her eyes off for a moment to have a little heart to heart reassurance, "I know. I'll miss you so much. But hey, at least you get to race around in this amazing—" Which was a mistake…

"Kara—! LOOK OUT! THE LIGHTBRIDGE!" Tali pointed in front of her as Kara made the mistake that every driver shouldn't make. Turning her head fast enough to where she could've sworn she almost snapped it, the girls looked in fear as the approaching Lightbridge with dozens of people on it were about to clip the aircar. Thanks to Kara's quick reflexes, the aircar maneuvered up and above, to down below the Lightbridge.

Kara laughed at the adrenaline rush she got from the near-death experience, "That was close!" Tali on the other hand just gave her look to not try that again. "Honestly, Kara, I'd like to leave Argo in one piece if I can! And I'm talking about the city, not myself…" Kara brought them back to Tali's place before her mother came to pick her up, "Don't worry, Tali! Here we are, safe and sound. I told you I'm a good flyer!" Kara brought the aircar down to the platform, as the viewport opened up allowing the two teenagers to step out and start talking gossip.

"So how did Tak-Ro take it when you told him you were leaving?" Kara smirked with asking the question that was bugging her friend, as she started to look around to make sure her parents didn't overhear and tease her tonight at dinner, "Promise not to tell anyone, Kara?"

"Promise!" She excitedly responded as she and Tali held hands like little fangirls and jumped a bit, or rather Tali did, "He kissed me! Can you believe it?!" Tali then hugged herself like a dream come true while Kara started prodding as she smiled at her friend's behavior, "Well, well, well! Look who's living dangerously! What if your parents find out? Have you two even been gene-matched yet?!"

Gene-matching was a process that would analyze the genetics of two citizens for compatibility for marriage. While it was originally meant for pre-artificial births, it was changed slightly to allow two parents to raise a child to better prepare them for their role.

"It doesn't matter! Why do I need a machine to tell me what I feel is true?" Tali turned back to Kara to tease herself a bit, "And it's not like you've never kissed anyone…"

"It was one time, and it didn't mean anything!" Kara snapped quickly. She waved her hands to try and throw their discussion another way, "Believe me, I'm not kissing anyone again until there's a real connection!"

"Oh, stop it!" Tali exclaimed. The two teenagers strode back inside the house to keep their last day going as long as they could, "Every boy in class would kiss Kara Zor-El if they got the chance! As for me, I would trade a million kisses from Tak-Ro for one more day with my best friend!"

* * *

-One Month Later-

Chaos. Death. Terror.

These were the words to describe the current state of Kandor. For several years, the High Council had made the city the capital of Krypton and it was the crown jewel. A testament of Krypton's accomplishments and future. It was also the place, where Jor-El had conducted his research and gave his thesis to the High Council that Krypton would die all due to their temperament with the planet's core, to which only a very few had taken to heart and heeded his warnings.

This was not the event Jor-El spoke of.

The city was now under siege by an alien threat. Multiple lifeless machines with metallic exoskeletons surrounding fresh flesh that never seemed to decompose assaulted the populace; extending their arms out to grab hold of the people, they shot hooks from their palms into the heads of the victims that were unlucky enough to be in their way.

Krypton's military had been mobilized to repel the attackers, but it was almost like pitting a child against a fully armored soldier. Their weapons had almost no effect on them, they were too slow to maneuver out of the way of an attack, among other things, but the greatest threat was not the advanced technology of the machines, but the sheer numbers they had...

Kara was given a three-day vacation from school as she had been accelerating through her classes and going above and beyond her fellow students, and decided to visit her friend Tali while her parents came to work with her uncle Jor-El, while he aunt Lara stayed behind in Kryptonopolis to take care of her adorable baby cousin Kal-El. It was also a chance to say hello and visit aunt Lara's sister and mother: Mara-Van and Dame Kela-Van.

To say that she was in shock and feared for her life, as well as the lives of her best friend and family was an understatement. Kara had been dodging patrols of the machines, forced to watch them kill so many people. Fear gripped her heart as she ran for her life as Krypton's soldiers came to the defense, but only for a short reprieve as a few spotted Kara fleeing the scene.

They gave chase as Kara briefly glanced behind to see the horror trying to run her down and split her skull in half, but she leaned forward as she dove into a drain pipe that was too small for the machines to purse her any further.

Exiting the pipe, she climbed up to the highway that led out of the city and turned back to the scene. Kandor had almost become a roaring city of screams and yells pleading for either help or to attack, however a shadow loomed over her and the rest of the city: a massive black skull shaped ship, with large tubes that contained claws on the end, and the sole source of the machines.

The only thing that she had heard about the being at the helm of the ship from some of the soldiers that deciphered his name.

Brainiac.

That was all she heard before she started running for her life away from the city. At first, she wanted to go find her best friend Tali, but she believed that she and her family made it out with their aircars before Brainiac began shooting down escapee's and as for her family, she knew that they got out in time, before the Military guild moved in with full force.

"Kara!" She heard her mother's voice as it came from a speeder that she and Zor-El had driven to the city behind her, "GET IN!" Alura jumped from her seat to grab her daughter and pull her back to the speeder with haste as Zor gunned the transport at top speed to escape, although she didn't see her uncle with them, "Where's uncle Jor-El?"

"Your uncle and I had to get all of our work together, and he took it with him when everything started. Your mother and I stayed behind to find you, and now we're leaving!" Zor-El drove the speeder with the skill of a military pilot, but it was out of fear that they machines would catch his daughter, and it was the one thing he feared most in the world above all else. One of the machines jumped on the hood of the speeder right in front of Zor and Alura, prompting the lady to become a badass, as she brought up an Energy Pistol to shoot the thing off, and out of the way.

Alura pulled the trigger that blew the machine away as they had entered what was considered the safe zone; a perimeter that the recently promoted General Zod and Sub-Commander Faora-Ul established to contain Brainiac's machines and evacuate civilians, "Faora, watch the civilians, and keep the machines back! We hold this line for as long as we can!"

"Understood, sir!"

The soldiers were nearing exhaustion as the hordes of the machines continued to come in waves, faster than the previous one. However, Zod held his fire as he saw some field beginning to take shape just below the skull ship and at the top of Kandor.

It was then that Zor-El drove the speeder through the blockade and escaped Kandor, just before a massive force field shot down to the ground that sheared off the speeder's engines and forcing it to ground. The tubes from the ship curled up above at the starting point while the ground shook, startling everyone already deathly afraid of the invasion.

As Zod continued looking at the ship, Faora saw that those left inside the field were banging on it, begging for help, crying for aid, a way out, or whatever came out of their mouths with freedom in mind.

Kara looked back to the city of Kandor as Brainiac's ship lifted the field that completely encased Kandor in a sphere, and began to shrink it down, only to disappear from sight completely. Brainiac's ship then lifted off planet to Rao knows where, and the only thing she felt was sadness, despair, anger and a fear… fear that he would return one day to take another city… but there was another fear that hit her as she looked around her to see amongst the escapees that neither Tali, nor the rest of her family was around, "Tali?" Turning back to her mother, "Mother, where's Tali? Where's Mara-Van and Dame Kela-Van?"

Alura placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders to deliver the terrible news, "Kara, when we were looking for you, we… we couldn't find the others. I-I'm sorry…" Kara started to breakdown in tears as she fell to the ground trying to cover her eyes with the burning sensation that came with them.

Zor-El's heart ached to see his little girl like this, it was too much to bear. Despite their people's achievements, and greatness… a single alien managed to overwhelm their military and make off with an entire city, their capital no less and simply leave as it were a mere toy.

He glanced at the pile of destroyed machines that Zod had ordered to be taken back for the Science Council to analyze and knew that he had a much more work ahead of him. No doubt he and his brother would begin to reverse engineer the technology to try and adapt it to their own to track and strike back against Brainiac to retake Kandor, all on top of his work that was on the Worldkillers he designed for events like this in Krypton's defense, and the transport that would take Kara off planet when Krypton's time had come.

But if he could somehow figure out the secret to what Brainiac just did with Kandor and apply it to Argo City…

* * *

-Later that night; New High Council Chambers, Kryptonopolis-

With the loss of Kandor, the capital was relocated to Kryptonopolis, as the city while being older, was much larger than Kandor, and still housed many buildings and structures to keep their government running along with being within close proximity of the Codex's structure: their Genetic Codex, and their Historical Codex that was ever more increasing in knowledge and history each and every day.

"I lost over forty soldiers to the probe's that Brainiac sent down to attack us. Another six hundred were trapped in that field that surrounded Kandor, along with the ten million lives we were forced to abandon." Zod stood in full military gear with his scars and bruises, despite being told to seek treatment before addressing the High Council, but he insisted in giving his report effective immediately instead, "I'm not suggesting we re-approach interstellar travel along with the military operations that would come with it, I'm demanding it. We must conquer space travel once more and find this Brainiac. He must PAY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!"

The Councilors sat in their seats each still mourning their losses, but the scent of fear permeated their bodies, "We cannot condone this rash course of action…" the lead member stated, "…for all we know, a retaliatory strike against Brainiac would only provoke him into attacking us again, and the next time, he may take the rest of our cities with him as opposed to just one."

Zod stared at the council with disbelief written all over his face, "So you will do nothing?! I promised those people, _our_ people… the ones trapped behind the field that Brainiac took from us, that I would save them!"

"I am sorry, but we must focus on rebuilding on current forces and prepare for any more attacks." Zod attempted to speak once more, but was silenced quickly, "That will be enough, General Zod, you may resume your duties."

Zod could only think that they were fools in this. The House of El was right; the High Council would only damn them further if this was allowed to continue. Exiting the chamber, Faora stood at attention while Zod motioned for her to follow him and bringing up the question, "The Council will not give any support to pursuing Brainiac?"

"No."

"…then the House of Ul is lost…" In the assault on Kandor, her entire house was part of the people that they were forced to abandoned, and it was a wound that cut her deep, despite all her best efforts to remove emotion from the field of battle, she couldn't help but weep silent tears as she saw the Coluan make off with Kandor. It was a moment of weakness that she would never allow to occur again.

"No, it's not lost Faora. The High Council has made decision after decision that has led our people to ruin. Abandoning the outpost and future colonization plans, using the planet's core as a power source, cutting down our military might, discrediting scientists whose work could save Krypton, and abandoning our people to an alien." Zod and Faora had arrived at his military wing by the time his voice had risen, "No, if Krypton is to be saved, we must take matter into our own hands. Gather those would follow us into the void and back, they must have little loyalty to the High Council, and they must be prepared to shed our people's blood if we are to save what little we can."

Faora stood resolute as she knew what the general was implying, "What do you mean?"

Zod turned to a display with notes from the scientist Jor-El, and displayed them on the liquid geo monitors, "Years ago, when the High Council ordered our Scientists to begin using the planet's core as a means of resources, Jor-El predicted that it would only accelerate our home world's death. And he isn't wrong. We may have very little time left, after what Brainiac has taken from us… now we must act before it is too late. We are no longer a part of the old ways, or the Military Guild. We will call ourselves the Sword of Rao in honor of the one who saved our people from the brink of destruction centuries ago, and now we must do the same as he once did."

* * *

-Three Weeks Later; Zor-El's Lab-

Zor-El had looked over his brothers work, and he knew that despite how many people denounced him, he knew better. Krypton was going to die soon, and there was no stopping it. Not even the Green Lantern Corps could do anything, despite the Guardians offer to the High Council for aid in helping them. For all their progress, millions of years of evolution and technological breakthroughs, Kryptonians were inherently arrogant when it came to offered help, and now that same pride have doomed them to die.

But he would make sure that Kara would not die with their planet. Over the past three weeks since Brainiac had attacked, he completed his work on the Worldkillers, but knew that it would be outlawed by the Science Council, to which he knew that he would be condemned, he hoped he could redeem himself, just a bit by applying his work on them, to his daughter. Granting her abilities above and beyond what their people could do when exposed to a yellow sun.

Activating the tube, he brought her out of stasis when he performed his work on her. On one hand, he felt disgusted that he had done this to his only child… on the other, he wanted to ensure that no one would ever be able to threaten her ever again, and this was his only option.

Not only that, his brother had contacted him that he would send his son Kal-El off world to save his life. It was decided that Kara would go with him to watch over and protect Kal.

"Commence revival sequence. Code matrix: Kara." Along with making Kara beyond powerful, he and his wife had managed to successfully reverse engineer Brainiac's technology to save Argo with field generators to encase and direct the city through the stars. He had hoped they would have more time to implement the same plan on Kryptonopolis, but time was against them. Even if that plan failed, he would make sure that Kara would survive above all else.

The liquid drained from the tube as Kara began to stir, "…nnnh…father, where am I?" An intended side effect of the bonding process to ensure that she was unaware of what was really happening. "Don't you remember? I wanted to do one last genescan before you begin the Trials. Your memory should return shortly. The results of the scan are impeccable. You're ready. I've also ensured that the Council won't take notice of your natural birth."

As soon as Kara stepped out of the tube, the building began to quake, "Father! Another planetquake!"

Planetquakes had become a recurring thing across the world with the core's implosion imminent, but Kara didn't need to know that. Not yet, "They're happening at shorter intervals now. But don't be afraid, Kara…" Zor lead his daughter back to the exit to the speeder, leaving behind the Worldkillers to die with Krypton in the isolated lab, "…but I think I've found a solution."

After getting out of the skin suit, Kara got her things ready for the school day which still resumed despite the planet quake. Although she couldn't help but get that nagging feeling in the back of her head when something just didn't add up, "Why is your lab in such a remote place, father?"

"Discretion, Kara. The farther we are from the prying eyes of the Council the better. Not all of our experiments would meet with their approval." Especially when said work was banned, or just frowned upon in general with their work and reputation discredited. Kara knew this, but she decided to prod a bit, "You mean like… cloning?"

"No…" Zor answered swiftly as the speeder entered Argo, "…not cloning, Kara. Cloning is banned. You know that. But my research often pushes the boundaries. And enforcing boundaries is the Council's only priority."

' _So much so that they've doomed their own people.'_ He thought to himself.

"But enough of such talk. You still have school today and you're not missing it because of the planetquakes." Zor finally arrived at the academy and dropped Kara off as she hugged her father and gave a goodbye. "Goodbye, father. I'll see you and mother after school, or maybe I'll go see uncle Jor-El and aunt Lara and play with Kal for a bit."

Zor saw her enter the academy while he drove off to Kryptonopolis to retrieve the Genetic and Historical

Codex's from their chambers. If Krypton was going to die, then he would at least preserve their past, present and future. Punching the speeder to the maximum, his service android brought up Alura in the liquid geo monitor, _"Zor?"_

"Alura, I'm heading to the Codex sites right now. Kara's currently at the academy. What of her ship and the generators?"

" _Kara's ship is already set to follow Kal's, and the generators are set to activate within the hour of Krypton's destruction. Lara's arriving soon with her son, but Jor-El is at the Council's tower."_

No doubt trying to persuade them to try and save some of their people, but Zor knew better, "Once I have the Codex's, pick Kara up and head to the family lab, I'll try to message Jor once I can."

" _Be careful Zor, the Military guild has been moving strangely."_

"I'll keep in touch, Alura." Zor cut the android's connection off from Alura while he tended to his objective.

* * *

-The House of El Lab Compound-

Alura was finishing up the final touches on the ships that would take Kara and Kal-El to Earth and safety. The planet was an ideal place for them to live along with the yellow sun that would grant them power beyond belief. Gods made of flesh, protectors and ideals for the Human race to strive for. Lara had entered the lab with her child in hand, wrapped up in red blanket with the family crest sewn into it, "Alura…"

"Lara, I'm glad you got here as soon as possible." She went to hug her sister-in-law along with giving her nephew a small kiss on the head, "Where is Jor?"

Lara sighed as she explained, "Jor wanted to try and reason with the high Council one last time, before we send the children to safety."

She figured that was his objective, but they more than likely wouldn't listen to reason. Either way, they needed to get things moving along, "I found a safe refuge for them: Earth." She brought up the planet and the Humans that inhabited it in the liquid geo monitors and her holo-photos, "They're an ever growing and intelligent race."

The mother of a few months observed the data on the people inhabiting the planet, "They'll be outcasts. Freaks. They'll kill them." Lara wasn't sure on the decision, but it may have been her own motherly affection towards Kal and her niece, "What if the ships don't make it. They'll die out there, alone…" She shook her head as she gazed at her child, "I can't do it…"

Alura walked over to Lara to try and reassure her with the facts and to have hope, "Lara…"

"…I thought I could but…"

"…Krypton is doomed. This is the only chance to save our children and the future of our people."

* * *

-The Codex's Tower-

Zor had arrived at the primary tower that held the Historical and Genetic Codex's, their people's past, present and future. If Krypton was going to survive, then Kara & Kal would need the only two things that truly mattered. He had used a false sunstone to put in place of the Historical Codex before the automated defenses activated before they could gun him down, and now he would need to retrieve the Genetic Codex, his service android had warned him on the offense of entering the Historical Codex chamber, and now it was warning him of entering the Genetic codex chamber, "Sir, I must warn you. Breaching the Genesis chamber is a Class-A offense, punishable by…"

"Nobody gives a damn anymore, the world's coming to an end."

As soon as Zor was about to dive into the liquid that submerged the entire artificial birthing chambers, he heard explosions and fusion shots in the air. Turning to the source, he saw that ships began to fire on one another… this was what Alura had warned him about, and now time was even more precious more than ever.

* * *

-Shortly Before; the High Council Chamber-

"Do you not understand? Krypton's core is collapsing, the endothermic reaction caused by Rao's expansion has made the mantle porous, making the core hemorrhage material and reduce the time we have left. We may only have a matter of weeks…" Jor-El stood in the chamber with the rest of the High Councilors seated in their chairs as he spoke and paced about, "…I warned you: harvesting the core was dangerous and suicidal. It has accelerated the death of Krypton."

"Our energy reserves were exhausted… what would you have us do, Jor-El?"

"Look to the stars! Like our ancestors did! There are habitable worlds within reach! We can begin again by using the old outposts!"

The Councilors looked at Jor incredulously while one just voiced what they were all thinking what he was suggesting, "Are you seriously suggesting that we evacuate the entire planet?"

Jor shook his head, "No." He stated with finality as the tone remained as he continued, "Everybody here is already dead." He looked to each of the Councilors in the eye, "Give my house control of the Codex's, we will ensure the survival of our race."

Skepticism remained marred on their faces, "There is still hope. I have seen it walk the halls of the academy. I have held it in my hands." Secretly referring to his son and niece.

Before anything could continue, an explosion rocked the chamber while the door blew open, surprising everyone along with guards being gunned down as swiftly as it had occurred. The figures that stood amongst the dust and debris entered the chamber with their weapons drawn and at the ready, only to reveal Zod and a band of soldiers with the general speaking in his authoritarian tone.

"The High Council is disbanded."

The lead Councilor spoke as if she was insulted, "On whose authority?!"

Zod leveled the Pulse Rifle at the speaking Councilor, "Mine." Pulling the trigger, the rifle let loose a pulse that burned a hole through her body as everyone else present was shocked at what Zod was doing: a coup d'état. Jor looked at his old friend as if he had gone insane, and was left speechless while the general continued speaking, "The rest of you will be tried, and punished accordingly."

Zod motioned to Faora to begin taking the rest of the High Council prisoner, as Jor stepped forward, "What are you doing Zod?! This is madness!"

"What I should have done years ago." He nodded to the councilors, "These lawmakers with their endless debates, have led Krypton and its people to ruin!" The Councilors were pulled and thrown to the floor, with Jor just glancing around him at the events now occurring, "And if your forces prevail?"

He now held Zod's attention, "You'll be the leader of nothing!"

"Then join me…" Placing a friendly hand on Jor's shoulder, Zod continued to speak, "Help me save our race. We'll start anew… we'll severe the degenerative blood lines that led us to this state." Motioning towards the High Council.

Jor could only look at Zod with such disappointment, "And who will decide which bloodlines survive, Zod…? You…?" Zod exchanged the same look, "Don't do this Jor. The last thing I want is for us to be enemies."

Jor shook his head, "You've abandoned the principles that bound us together. You've taken up the sword against your own people. I will honor the man you once were Zod… not this monster you've become." Jor took Zod's hand off his shoulder as he stepped back, while the general could only feel a slight hint of betrayal, or perhaps it was greater than he thought but he didn't allow it to show on his face.

Turning towards a few soldiers behind he gave the next order, "Take him away." As Jor was brought out and away to release the Codex's that no doubt were Zod's next objective, but he knew that his brother had already by now obtain one of them as planned in case the High Council didn't work with them.

He didn't plan for Zod to turn against their people, but he did plan in case the guards were to escort him away for what he was proposing would be treason, Kelex floated through the hallway and spoke, "Sir, is  everything alright?"

"Out of the way!" The soldier behind him order, but the android did not do as told, rather implementing its defense mechanism, "I said—" He was cut off as a blinding flash of light came into view and Jor took the moment to subdue the guards and take a weapon, "Kelex, get me Lara."

Lara' face came into formation from the liquid geo, _"Jor—behind you!"_ Quickly turning the Pulse Rifle back to fire on the soldiers who no doubt came to investigate the commotion, he turned his attention back to his wife, "Lara, you and Alura have to ready the launch. I'll get my brother and be with you all soon as we can."

" _Alura has already picked up Kara and is on her way now."_

* * *

-Alura & Kara-

Alura had arrived at the academy to pick Kara up early to ensure that she would head with Kal to Earth, though she had yet to tell her. It was agreed that Kara should at least be allowed one last happy and normal day on Krypton before it's death, "Mother, why did you come get me out of school so early?"

"Something important came up, and I thought that perhaps you'd like a chance at helping out with a little project of your father's." Lying came so easily to her.

As the two arrived at the lab, they entered the main lab complex, with Lara holding Kal in her arms whom was now waking up and whining a bit, "Oh, it's alright Kal. It's alright." She turned to see Kara's face brighten up with glee as she hurried over to hold her cousin, "Look your cousin, Kara's here." She handed over Kal to Kara who took him into her arms and began to cradle him with love and gave a small kiss on the forehead, "Hey, Kal. Did you miss me?" The baby gave what equaled to a smile as she held him, "He's gotten bigger since I last saw him."

Alura placed an arm around her daughter, "He has. Now for that little experiment I told you about."

"Oh, right!" She held Kal out for Lara to hold once again, as she wanted to get hands on with whatever it was, "Alright now, what is it you and father wanted to show me?"

"This." She opened a door that slid open to reveal a few things. First were two large, transports that looked ready as can be to launch, while the second was a set of Kryptonian Battle Armor that was adjusted for the skinsuit and a more feminine physique, "Go ahead, try it on."

Kara looked at the suit as she ran to pick it up in excitement, "The family crest! But I'm not allowed to wear it until I pass the Trials! You said so!"

"Oh, I think we can skirt the rules a bit for today."

"I'm trying it on! And then you're going to tell me what those transports are for!"

"I promise."

* * *

-Jor-El & Zor-El-

Retrieving the Genetic Codex was no easy task, and it was made no easier when Zod' forces began to pursue the two brothers on the War Kite. "I thought you might need a push this time around, Zor."

"Not this time Jor. Time is against us, and we should make headway for the lab."

They flew through the chaotic skies as Zod's Sword of Rao forces battled the loyalists, while some were ordered to shoot them down. Dodging and weaving through crumpled buildings, falling ships and explosions that rocked the air, the were able to escape for the time being from the capital and make their way to Argo city.

* * *

-The Lab Compound-

Lara had already placed her son in his ship, before priming to lift off with Kara's own. Speaking of Kara, she re-entered the room with the excitement any teenage girl would have with trying on a new outfit, "Well… what do you think?"

"You look beautiful." Alura said. And she meant it, she reminded of herself when she herself had gone through the Trials and received her armor. However, this armor was tampered with in a specific way… "The boots are a little tight, but all in all… it's…" Kara began to sway back and forth while she place a hand on her forehead as she began to lose her balance, "…it's… mother, I… don't feel so well…" Alura approached her daughter to help steadied her for a bit before she explained, "…like I'm suddenly… so weak…"

"I'm sorry Karanizu. But I wish we had more time together." Alura shed a tear before wiping it away as she led her daughter to the other transport that was still opened up, "Krypton is dying Kara."

Despite being on the verge of passing out, Kara heard very clearly what her mother said, "W…what…?"

"It's true. Your uncle predicted it and your father confirmed it for those who would listen." Lara had left to help her husband and brother-in-law inside, but to also give a mother one last moment with her child. "These are the final hours of Krypton, Kara. There's no time to save our planet, but there was only enough time to save you and Kal."

Another planetquake shook the lab as Kara fell to the ground, with Alura trying to get her bearings as she explained more, "Someone must look after Kal, and you are the best person to do it."

Kara groggily shook her head, "N-nnnno…don't do this…" Alura picked Kara off the floor as she brought her to her transport and set her inside ignoring her daughter's protest, "…if you love me…you won't do thisss…" And Kara soon fell into sleep with the armor taking effect over the young girl.

"We do this…" Alura shed tears of sadness with this being the last few words she may ever speak to her, "…because there is no one we love more." Alura readied the transport for Zor as he arrived with the Codex's in hand, as Jor and Lara readied themselves for Zod's forces as they tracked them down.

"Five attack ships en route to the compound. Defenses are being scanned."

Zor placed the Historical Codex within a hollow sunstone and placed it in a slot on the command board, while the Genetic Codex was put in a suspended machine that levitated above his daughter. Alura could only watch as her husband began to break it down and bond it to their daughter while she brought forth the Command Key formed from the liquid geo, that would give her a Sanctuary. She began to ready the launch for their children as the building shook, no doubt rom Zod breaching the main doorway.

Jor and Lara had already donned their battle armor to protect them while everything was finalized. The bonding process finished with the remains of the skull now gone and Kara's body saturated with its contents.

"Lady Alura, the Phantom Drives are coming online. All secondary systems are ready to activate on condition acknowledgement."

"Proceed to ignition."

Soon, Zod and a few soldiers came through the hallway and spoke with a tone of accusation, "I know you took the Codex's. Surrender them… and I'll let you all live."

"This is a second chance for all of Krypton to survive…" Jor responded, "Not just the bloodlines you deem worthy." Zod's eyes narrowed as he was now unsure of what happened, "What have you done…?"

Jor clarified for him to understand, and hopefully reason none last time before they engaged each other, "Our children Zod. They're the first natural births in centuries on Krypton, since artificial control was developed." Zod's eyes widened as Lara noticed that he tensed up and shook with a hint of rage, "They'll be free to forge their own futures, and for our people."

"HERESY!" Zod shouted out. He motioned for his soldiers to fire upon the pods, "DESTROY THEM!" Lara shot the soldiers as Zod and Jor grappled with one another.

Zor had finished with the final preparations on the ships and began on the work for Argo city to survive, while Alura waited for the transports to finish readying themselves to lift off to the stars.

However, one of the soldiers that was still conscious managed to fire a single shot before Lara incapacitated him, right at Kara's ship, but no one had noticed the damage done to it.

Zod attempted to wrestle the Pulse Rifle away from Jor's grasp but only received a rifle butt across the side of his face, leaving a scar in its place. Lara swept his legs from in front while Jor placed the rifle's barrel behind his head.

Zod knew he had one last chance, "Alura! The Codex's are Krypton's past, present and future! Abort the launch!" Alura looked to Zod and saw that he was pleading to her, but she knew better. His way would doom them all…

She pressed the ignition to launch their ships, but the bright lights of obscured their vision from seeing the damage done to Kara's transport. They lifted off and disappeared from the compound, but Zod would not allow it, "NNNOOOOO!" Unsheathing his arm blade, he swatted the rifle out of Lara's hands as he attempted to stab her, "Lara!"

Jor had pushed her out of the way as he took the blade through his back, through his heart.

"Brother!" Zor ran at Zod with all the strength he could muster and slammed into the general as he lost his footing and was sent to the floor, "Jor-El!" He kneeled down to hold onto the cold hands of his brother in his last moments. Lara bent down to hold his head up to try and comfort him.

Alura could only stare in shock as her brother-in-law laid on the floor dying. Zod got back up and could only stare at the ships rising in the sky, "Where have you sent them, Alura."

Alura could only stare at him defiantly, "Beyond your reach."

Zod left in fury as Faora stood with their soldiers outside the compound. She saw that two ships had exited the roof but gave no order as she was unsure what their plans were, Zod gave the next order as he contained himself, "Bring those ships down."

One soldier took an attack ship to pursue the transports carrying the children of El. As soon as the pilot got a lock on them, he was shot down from the sky as the transports disappears from sight as per their Phantom Drive function. The loyalists had arrived in force to surround Zod and his forces.

" _Lay down your weapons. Your forces are surrounded."_

Zod motioned for Faora and those under his command to do say, otherwise they'd be killed on the spot. He could only look at the sky with anger.

* * *

-The High Council Tower-

With Zod and his forces finally arrested, they were stripped of all their weapons and armor, and bound in chains while they stood in front of all the houses with the remaining Councilors, "General Zod. For murder and high treason, you and your fellow insurgents are to be sentenced to 300 cycles of sematic reconditioning. Do you have any last words?"

Zod could only stare them all down in rage. He was silent before he made his way to the councilors before the guards stopped his progress, "You won't kill us yourselves! You wouldn't dare sully your hands! But you'll damn us to a black hole for eternity!" He spat at their feet.

"The House of El was right, you're a pack of fools! Every last one of you!" As Zod was brought back to his platform, he turned back to the same house members he spoke of, "And you three." He marched closer to their faces to make sure they could see his rage filled resolve, "You think your children are safe?" He shook his head, "I. Will. Reclaim, what you have taken from us!" The guards carried Zod back to the platform, but he continued to bellow his threat, "I will find your daughter. I will find your son." It was a calm rage before he burst his last threat out.

"I WILL FIND THEM!"

The sunstone below the prisoners began to split and fragment into smaller shards, as they slowly began to encase Zod and the prisoners until they sunstones completely enveloped them. The councilors pointed to their prison as they levitated into it: Black Zero. Twice the size of Fort Rozz, and capable of traveling throughout the Phantom Zone.

Black Zero lifted off from the tower through the atmosphere and it had arrived at the gateway that led into the Phantom Zone. It was not long after Jor-El discovered it that they constructed it to move prisoners from the surface as the projector that he created would not always been used, nor did he intend for anyone to have it.

With the final hours of Krypton coming to a close, Lara had retired back to her house in the capital. Zor and Alura tried to convince her to come with them to Argo City to survive the ending, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Not with her husband gone and her son, so far away, it would be decades before she would ever see him, and he would not truly even know her…. the two most precious things in the world and they were taken from her… she couldn't go on.

No, she would stay and die with the rest of Krypton. As she placed her husband's armor into the storage unit, she felt the planetquakes begin to rise and grow ever more destructive. Explosions rocked the air as she made her way to the balcony with her service androids, "Lady Lara, should you not seek refuge?"

Lara shook her head, "There is no refuge, Keru." The planet's magma short to the sky as it all came to an end, "Jor-El was right, this is the end." She looked to the sky and quietly spoke to no one but herself, "Make a better world than ours, children." She did not close her eyes as the end came for her in a fiery blaze.

Argo City lifted itself using the reverse engineered technology that Brainiac had left behind, with the few thousand inhabitants left alive. They were away far enough just to witness their home world's core collapse and then explode violently in the cold depths of space, leaving only a field of asteroids.

Those who had heard of Krypton's destruction came to pay their respects. Those who hated it, spat on their grave.

All the while Kal-El's ship had made it to Earth, Kara's did not. Until many years later.

* * *

-Meanwhile, in a place that somewhat exists-

Within a great plain on a seemingly infinite horizon sat a tall maze of equally massive scale, among the many twisting paths walked a single man. He was relatively tall, and his entire body enveloped in a black hooded cloak, his face wizened and old with fogged eyes that somehow could see. Under his arm was a thick black book with a chain linking it to his wrist. He was the eldest member of a rather peculiar little family, three brothers, three sisters and one who was somewhere in between.

They were the Endless and he was Destiny. When the Presence had reached his hand out of non-existence to begin creation, Destiny had been there to write it in his book. When Michael Demiurgos had given The Presences creation substance, he had watched on. When the light from the Big Bang formed into the emotional spectrum, he had made sure to doodle a rainbow on his contents page.

Now, Destiny of the Endless opened his book once more, musing on what would come to occur over the next fifty or so years, he made note to thank Despair for convincing Rao to kill himself and set this all in motion. With a quill pulled from his sleeve, he turned the pages of his book to the name Krypton, before adding the word 'destroyed'.

* * *

-Vanishing Point-

Her in this place, was where time stopped. Where everything existed and yet it did not exist. A group known as the Linear Men resided to safeguard and record events that became significant throughout history. They had the power to change time, to change events, to save people, but it was all but a temptation that would destroy time itself.

The man known as Matt Ryder watched from inside as he saw the events that played out on the doomed planet, and despite all that he wanted to save the people of Krypton, he couldn't.

It was truly tempting, but all he could do now, was watch the events of the young children of El play out, and hope that they would survive the events of their future, for a dark shadow loomed over the planet Earth.

* * *

-Now-

Kara's eyes flung open as she felt that something jarred her from her deep sleep. She could barely remember what it was that happened before she found herself inside a pod. All she wanted to do right now was get somewhere safe, and out of the…snow…?

Holding her hand out as she finally exited the pod and got her bearings, she raised a hand out to catch the falling droplets of frozen water, "Snow? There hasn't been snow on Krypton in centuries." Gazing back up to the sky, she tried to make out the constellations to try and guess what planet she was on as she couldn't have been on Krypton.

Taking a step away from her pod, she noticed that the design was like that of her fathers, but also her mother's unique artistic design. Flood light shined across the area as Kara turned to the source; massive metallic creatures with white 'skulls' that spoke in a strange language, _"Stop where you are. This is a_ _restricted area."_

Kara could only stare at them as they began to surround, with unease settling in, _"Four, five, and six,_ _check the ship. Seven and eight, hang back for support if necessary. Two and three, on my mark_ … _"_ Tensing up to make a run for it if it came to it, Kara would bolt if they tried to rush at her, which going by their size it wouldn't be too difficult to run underneath them.

But she wasn't prepared for glowing whip cords to shoot out and wrap around her limbs, save for her left leg, _"Prep the spray."_ Kara struggled for a bit before she strangely found herself with strength that she didn't have before, "Let me go!" The whips began to pull her limbs to the point of keeping her fully restrained, however one of the machines put some slack in the whip when they saw her family crest, _"Look! Her clothes! That symbol!"_

" _Shut up and focus!"_

As the light began to shine, she saw that it was the sun. But not the red sun that Krypton was in orbit around, but a bright yellow sun. She felt a searing sensation begin to emit from her eyes as she looked to one of the machines and yelled, as some energy just shot out of her eyes right at the one holding her right arm while it screamed in pain, _"zzztk—God! Oh God I'm burning—tzz—me out get me out-!"_

She was so focused on what she had just done, she neglected to pay attention to the one coming up from behind her and knocked her down. Stranger still, she didn't even feel the hit even when she went down on her back. Well, now she was angry and scared. She balled up a fist as she let one loose to try and do something, even if it just made her feel better.

Again, she was shocked at how her fist sent the machine flying a few miles away from her, "How did I?! What's happening to me?!" She looked at her hands only to see… her blood vessels?

An explosion rocked her and sent Kara flying back to the ground as she glanced back behind to see that the rest of the machines were now actively pursuing her. Making a run for it while wondering just how in Rao's name she was still alive, she kept going until a blast hit her dead in the back and her ears began to ring.

So many voices in different languages, it started to drown her eardrums as she fell to her knees, "…please…stop…" Placing hands over her ears to try and stop the voices, she closed her eyes in pain as it all came to her so suddenly and quickly, but she was ignorant of the machines surrounding her.

"…aaaaaa…"

" _All right, playtime's over. Let's wrap this up. Ready—"_ Then Kara started to scream in pain, and subconsciously, she was unaware of a new gift she had along with the others she was still finding out about, "…AAAAAAHHH…"

" _Uh, sir_ … _do you feel that?"_ And he wasn't referring to the usual itch he had on his back, but rather the pounding sensation that was coming the girl.

"…AAAIIIEEE…"

Next was the men in the machines found that she had a sonic scream not that different from the heroine Black Canary, but it was far more powerful as even at such a low level, it started to peel away the exterior of their suits and push them away from her.

While Canary's scream was directed to whatever she pointed her head towards, Kara's scream went everywhere across the whole area and beyond.

" _Somebody—please—shut her up—!"_

Kara felt that one of the machines tackled her to stop her screaming and shoved her to the ground. She was brought up in what she assumed was a hold if that's what it was called this on this planet while it spoke, _"You just calm down, okay, honey?"_

"Let go of me!" Kara grabbed onto the arm that held her in place and proceeded to rip it off while she bashed him with his own arm. As the two machines attempted to converge from behind, she heard two objects approaching at high speed to which she was still trying to figure out she could do that.

Turning back to see who it was that had taken the other machines down, she took his full appearance in and over all he had a sort of 'cute' factor going for him with the markings on his face, but it was his eyes that were so strange being colored blood red and a pattern within them.

But right now, all she wanted to know was one thing, "Can… can you tell me what planet this is?"

The result was something she expected, with the teen doing a gesture that he couldn't understand her. Despair was all she could feel right now. She began to shed tears of sadness that she may never be able to see her friends and family ever again.

She glanced to see that he was trying to grab her attention again, while he gestured to himself firmly and said something, _"Naruto."_ And gestured once again to himself.

He was telling her his name, and while she was unsure if she should even bother, he was the first person to come to her defense along with not outright attacking her like the others have, "K..Kara Zor-El." She might as well tell him her name since he had taken the first step to being friendly.

"Kara Zor-El?" A second voice came from up above next to the teenage boy. She took in his appearance as he wore an outfit similar to the one of her own, but it appeared to be stitched together from fabric instead, along with her family crest.

She pointed to him in accusation, just wanting to know who he was and just what right did he have to wear the crest. Although he appeared almost like her uncle Jor-El, but that wasn't possible, "Who are you? And why do you wear my family's crest?"

The man shook his head as he appeared to be shocked by her standing in front of him, "You said your name was Kara Zor-El?" This guy's accent sounds like he learned Kryptonian from a text book, which was weird to her, "I am. From Argo City on Krypton! Now tell me who you are!"

Pointing once again at the man in front of her while the teen just looked back and forth between them in worry and confusion, "I just woke up here and these… these men in machines started attacking me and then… then… oh Rao…" She spoke as she gestured all around her while she observed at her hands to see if she saw her blood vessels again.

"Your parents' names, were they Zor-El and Alura In-Ze?" The strange man spoke again. She turned back to glare at him as her suspicion began to rise once again, "Yes! You know them?! Where are they?!"

He gestured to himself, "I'm Kal-El. Son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Von. If you really are Kara Zor-El… then I'm your cousin."

Kara's eyes widened in disbelief at what he said, and did the only natural thing a girl in her position would do…

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap on the planet of Krypton. Multiple characters and future arcs were introduced, the explanation behind Kara's new powers explained, or rather the one she's used so far being the sonic scream as she has new ones as well, and now Kara is on Earth meeting Superman and Naruto after dealing with some rude assholes that jumped her.**_

 _ **Now some of you are wondering why I chose to do this chapter. Well, I wanted to give backstory to Kara without going through so many flashbacks in the future on her history on Krypton.**_

 _ **The next chapter will take place immediately after this with Kara, Superman, Naruto and a couple of other characters as well along with introducing some elements from the comics along with that secret lab friend of Superman's. I do plan on introducing a fan favorite among the Bat readers, and I hope you guys will enjoy with the way she'll be introduced into Young Justice as with Kara has been so far.**_

 _ **So, continue to favorite, follow, read and review. And when you guys review, please tell me what you guys liked and disliked about the chapter.**_

 _ **Until next time :)**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Supergirl from Krypton

_**Alrighty then, onwards with the first arc within the story: Reunited. This will be somewhat of an introduction for some characters from the comics, such as Kara, into Young Justice. Some characters from the comics will be brought into the story though mainly from the Post-Crisis and Post-Flashpoint eras of DC. Sorry, Pre-Crisis era fans, but I have no knowledge of said era, if but extremely limited as that era started in 1938 and went through 1985. Yeah, lots of stuff to go through along with some very inconsistent power levels, histories, etc. Rather Post-Crisis and other eras ahead have more somewhat stable things mentioned above.**_

 _ **Now for those reviewers that I wasn't able to get to –**_

 _ **Aergaia**_ _ **: I do hope that you don't drop the story simply because the pairing you wanted may or may not show up.**_

 _ **Chunky Funky Monkey**_ _ **: How was this boring for you?**_

 _ **sk**_ _ **: You're welcome, I wanted to go more in depth with Kara's backstory as opposed to doing multiple flashbacks that prolly would've contradicted one another.**_

 _ **Guest007**_ _ **: Thanx, though I hope you don't drop the story due the pairing that may or may not happen.**_

 _ **Greer123**_ _ **: You're welcome, and thanx.**_

 _ **Pedrofaria339**_ _ **: I wanted to try and combine the different continuities of Krypton, along with establishing certain histories, characters, and future arcs, along with Kara's background for Young Justice since she has yet to appear in it.**_

 _ **Guest Chapter 3, April 11**_ _ **: Thanx.**_

 _ **W1362713**_ _ **: Well, you're about to see what Kara does when waking up to such a thing.**_

 _ **Guest Chapter 1, April 12**_ _ **: True on that, though in his mind he did contribute to their deaths to an extent.**_

 _ **dvilleza**_ _ **: There is no detailed background on some of the characters within the show, and DC is usually changing the continuities up with events such as Crisis on Infinite Earths, Zero Hour, Infinite Crisis, Flashpoint, etc. What I tried to do was combine and make things a little unique among the other continuities for the show since it's only been slightly expanded on in the very short comic run it had, and the interviews with the show creators. So even reading the comics, would not have given you the proper background as much as you'd think. Hence the last chapter.**_

 _ **Kir what** **: Thanx, and more will be on the way :)**_

 _ **Guest**_ _ **Chapter 3, Apr**_ _ **24**_ _ **: You'll have to be patient.**_

 _ **Guest**_ _ **Chapter 1, May**_ _ **11**_ _ **: How would that work exactly?**_

 _ **Revanchist21**_ _ **: Thanx dude, and I do plan on writing more chapters in the future.**_

 _ **kyuubi no goku**_ _ **: Uhm… what…? Was there anything that you liked or disliked about the chapters?**_

* * *

Chapter 3 – Reunited Part 1: The Supergirl from Krypton

" _LIAR!"_

Naruto just watched in shock as Kara laid her fist right into Clark's jaw and sent him flying the other direction with a visible shockwave that pushed back the slowly falling snow along with the sound of clapping thunder! On the one hand, he was impressed that she was able to throw a punch that launched someone miles away, while on the other he was a little intimidated, but also somewhat attracted to that aspect of a woman.

' _Why do I always somehow find woman that can kick my ass easily, attractive?'_

Why the hell was he thinking about this?! His new sensei just got slugged by a girl barely his age!

"Ow, I wasn't expecting that." Clark had to rub his jaw to ease the pain a bit, "How is she…?" Kara ran straight at him with a cocked fist primed to go straight to his face again while she yelled at him in their native tongue, _"Kal-El is a baby! Only a few months old, you can't be—!"_

Kara stopped before she hit this Naruto guy in the face as he suddenly appeared in-between the two of them with both arms thrown wide in a protective gesture, _"Get out of my way, Naruto!"_

Naruto shook his head as he stood resolute being a wall to try and keep things from going any further, "Look, I don't know what the hell you guys were talking about, but you didn't need to punch Supes." Kara got fed up with this not understanding and grabbed Naruto by his coat collar, _"Get out of the way! He's lying! I—"_ Next thing she knew, that weird vision thing was afflicting her again as she saw Naruto's muscles, veins & arteries, some other weird and brightly colored system deeper inside his body, finally leading to his bones being visible.

Letting go of the ninja, Kara closed her eyes as she tried to make the sensation go away, along with the confounding sounds & voices that bombarded her ears. She dropped down into the snow with her passed out not long after that with no chance of having time to adjust to her new gifts.

"Ok, what the hell just happened?" Naruto exclaimed in confusion while he turned to Clark who was checking to see if Kara was alright, "Her senses overloaded her, and she couldn't take it. She shouldn't've been able to hit me that hard, much less make it sting…" rubbing his jaw again in thought, as she packed one hell of a punch, "…it took me years to get that strong, but she just landed here, and now she has strength, heat vision, and some form of sonic scream."

Naruto wasn't exactly sure how their powers worked exactly, "Wait, how did _you_ get your powers?" Clark turned to Naruto to explain a bit, "My powers come from being exposed to the Earth's sun, and the radiation it gives off enables the powers I have. But I didn't start developing my powers until I was nine. She has them, probably all of them and she's only seventeen…" He scratched his head trying to figure out just how his cousin had gotten as strong as he was.

Naruto picked her up and carried her bridal style, "So who is she? I got her name, but nothing else." Clark looked back at the unconscious Kara with a solemn look, "She's my cousin, Kara. My uncle's daughter. But… I don't understand how her pod—" Clark stopped as his attention went back to Kara's pod, "—Her pod. It'll have a flight recorder onboard and a command key meant for her. I'll need you to carry her while I get her pod and follow me." Turning back to Naruto he spoke, "Even though it's still pretty early, I think you should at least know about it."

Clark flew back to grab Kara's pod while he held her, "About what?"

Smirking goodnaturedly back at Naruto, Clark spoke, "It'll be better if I show first before I tell you. I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it." Well now his curiosity was peaked. Making sure Kara was still in his arms at a good position, he strode back over to follow Clark.

They were prepared to deal with the Russians that were sent to capture Kara and her pod, but upon arriving back at the site, they saw Batman standing in his winter gear with the Russians knocked out cold and the Batwing parked nearby, "I had a feeling you'd follow us here." Clark spoke up over the incoming snow storm about to hit them.

"We need to get out of here before they send in any more support." Bruce looked over at Naruto carrying Kara and noticed the same symbol that was on Clark's own uniform. Looking back at the bruise Clark was sporting, while it faded away slowly he connected the dots, "Family spat?"

Floating down, Clark placed a hand on the pod, "Just a small misunderstanding from my cousin." Raising an eyebrow, Bruce prodded into the matter while they could as Clark looked inside the pod, "Your cousin?"

Naruto tried to clarify a bit, "Her name's Kara, or at least that's what she told me barely." Raising her a bit, "I played charades with her for a bit to try and make thing easier for her. Then…" Gesturing to Clark, "…she lands a solid punch on his jaw after they talked and tries to go at him again but then I stepped in front of her, then she grabs me and yells some more, but at me this time, and then she passes out from getting everything all at once." Raising her body up again, "And now we're here, and I'm telling you something you probably already know." Naruto more or less was dipping his voice down with each word given that Clark had explained a bit on how Bruce operated as a detective at times.

Bruce did see how things went before they arrived as he had tapped into the satellite feed and saw what happened up until he landed where the others had disappeared leaving the Russians to deal with. They were already out of their mechanized armor suits, allowing him to disable the men while he sent a backup signal to come pick up the unit to not let them freeze to death. Looking back to Clark, he could tell that this was deeply personal to him and had a feeling what he wanted to do next.

Glancing back to Naruto he went ahead and asked, "Where do you want to take the situation to?" Clark turned his gaze from the pod back to Bruce, "Let's head to the Fortress. We'll be able to figure this all out over there…" He looked at Naruto, "…plus we'll need to see just how fast you can go on foot without my help flying around."

Naruto felt a sweatdrop form at the back of his head, 'Couldn't we just ride with the Bat guy in his flying machine?' he thought with no small amount of exasperation.

Naruto shook the thoughts from his mind, "Well, it'll be nice to see just how fast I can go, but, where exactly are we heading?" Bruce looked to him as he spoke next, "Just follow us on the ground." As Clark shut Kara's pod and lifted it off the ground, Bruce went back to the Bating and fired up the engines with the two senior heroes making headway to the north with Naruto following them as fast as he could on foot with Kara in his arms, "I really hope you don't wake up and slug me in the face on the way to… wherever the hell we're going to."

However, they were unaware that they were being watched via Camouflaged Drone.

* * *

-Elsewhere in a Secure Facility-

"Ma'am, are you sure we shouldn't have intervened?"

"Superman and from what it looks like his new and very interesting protégé have it under control, along with Batman. The Russians won't do anything else now that they've got two League members on their soil, and act against them, lest they deal with scrutiny from the rest of the UN."

"So now there's two Kryptonians, or maybe three if that whiskered kid is also."

"Keep him monitored. But as far as we can tell, the world has it's very own Supergirl."

* * *

-The Heroes-

The Fortress of Solitude. A place that was a remnant of Krypton, built with the technology of one of its most brilliant scientists and given to Clark as a place to help him in his life a hero to the world. But it was also his home away from home, a place to rest, relax and clear his head.

"Holy crap this place is huge!"

And a place that amazed people to no end on just how massive it was. They arrived at the fortress shortly after leaving, having already been well inside the arctic circle, getting them there within a few dozen minutes and all Naruto could really say was just that. Not just the fact that it appeared to be made from giant crystals that came from the ground, but just the size. It had to at least be the size of Konoha but just as tall the mountain that sat in the back of the village with the Hokage faces.

Clark set the pod down as Bruce kept the Batwing hovering above them, "This, Naruto, is the Fortress of Solitude…" Clark pulled out the command key as he placed it over the key slot and it automatically inserted itself into the building. "…it's a home away from home, which hopefully will help Kara not hit either of us when she wakes up."

"Command key accepted. Welcome back, Kal-El and guests." The synthetic voice came over the wind blowing around outside the fortress. The command key sprang back out as Clark pocketed it back in his uniform and took the pod, while the Batwing slowly moved in as the massive hangar door opened up to an area large enough for him to land on.

Stepping inside the fortress, Naruto felt all the cold air from outside recede as the door closed, "Ok, so now I'm standing in a giant fort made of ice, holding a teenage girl who can put me in orbit with a flick to the nose, on a planet that isn't my own or even this whole dimension…yup, I'm pretty sure I'm close to've seen it all."

"Five dollars says you haven't." Bruce said aloud glumly while, the ninja followed the two senior heroes through the large hallways. He saw that there were multiple signs labelled to show where they were headed or passing by, whether it be the 'Weapons Vault', 'Intergalactic Zoo', or something called 'Science Laboratory'; their current destination as it seemed.

The room they entered, was large enough for Kara's pod to be placed in, along with a large supercomputer that looked more advanced than the one back in the Hall of Justice. And just when he felt that this place couldn't get any more awesome, a floating oval like thing came down and spoke in the same synthesized voice that welcomed them outside, "Hello Kal-El. Welcome back Batman, and I am happy to welcome you new guest. What is your designation?" The liquid geo moving in sync with its feminine voice.

Naruto wasn't exactly sure what to say to this…robot…? "Uhm…" Clark came up to the weird thing and introduced them, "Naruto this is Kelex; she's a service android that maintains and helps me around the fortress." Turning to 'Kelex' as it was now called, "Kelex, this is Naruto, he's a friend and he'll be around to help us figure out what happened with Kara here." Gesturing to the girl in the ninja's arms.

Kelex floated down to get a look at her, and then it seemed to flair its panels in excitement if it could be described. "How joyous! Both members of the House of El have reunited, after twenty-six years, two months and eleven days!" Kelex floated off to the computer as it began to wirelessly operate it, bringing up the pod that Kara was in on screen for the heroes to begin working.

A scanning bed raised up next to the pod for Kara, "Place her on the bed. We need to know if she has any abnormalities in her system that could explain her powers manifesting so quickly." Bruce told Naruto as he started typing up on the computer, while Clark placed some safety gloves on as he jumped into the pod's seat inside to see where the navigation logs where.

"Please don't wake up and punch me." Naruto chanted more to himself in a mantra like he'd usually do if something that could blow up in his face came around. Gently laying Kara down on the bed, he stepped back as it began to hum with weird beam scrolling down from head to toe of her body, with the results already showing up on the computer.

Bruce focused on the readings he was getting from the scans, and he was… troubled to say the least. "Clark, have you found anything inside her pod?" He didn't take his eyes off the screen with what he was seeing.

"It looks like her pod was damaged in the launch, but—" A sound very much like the one that followed with a command key springing out of its slot, "—here it is. The command key, now…" He reinserted the command key to bring the navigation logs and systems online, "… let's see what happened to you, Kara." The liquid geo systems sprang up with systems analysis along with the holo-interface on the viewing glass, "Her ship was hit by a… Pulse Rifle, what?" That didn't make any sense to Clark.

Bruce walked over to the pod to get a better view outside. As he walked around, Naruto was staying close to Kara in case she woke up, but he also tried to see where the damage was, "Hmm, would _that_ be the problem?" Bruce narrowed his eyes at the scorch marks and damaged hull, with no doubt fried internal circuitry, "Her pod was likely shot at by someone on Krypton."

Clark was bringing up the system logs and what had occurred during the launch sequence, "Navigation systems says that the pod suffered a failure in its guidance function after taking the hit." He read aloud, "Secondary systems switched over to put her into stasis as the pod began to emit yellow sunlight inside, and then placed her in orbit around Sol's sun for the past 20 years or so for 'prolonged radiation exposure'."

Naruto wasn't sure about what the hell it was even supposed to do, "Soooo… what? Her pod took a hit and then just… froze her or something for twenty-something years, why?" The computer pinged with a chiming sound, signaling that the scans had finished all the way. Bruce walked over to see just what all was with Kara's body. He looked over the final results and his eyes narrowed at what he was looking at, "Clark, you need to see this."

Clark got out of the pod's seat and walked over to Bruce while he looked back to Naruto, "Stay by her side in case she wakes up."

Giving a thumbs up to Clark, he stood by Kara's bed while the other two looked at the computer. Although he was momentarily distracted by the other ship inside the room with them. It was large, and had the same architectural style of Kara's, but it was more bulbous with no wings or anything beyond the main shape, "Weird lookin' thing…"

Meanwhile Clark was looking at the scans that Bruce called him over to look at, "You see the abnormalities?" Clark was looking over all of the changes that had been done to Kara. Various gene sequences were inserted along her genetic code, throughout her entire body. Given how advanced Krypton's technology was, it didn't surprise him if he saw maybe one or two different gene sequences, but what he saw was something else entirely.

Her body was riddled with her own genetic code, but there were graft designs that held the alternate ones together, while something else was underneath it altogether. "I see it, but who would've done this to her?"

"It does explain that sonic scream of hers, however, there's no telling what other powers she has that you don't. Not to mention her metabolism is faster than yours." Bringing up a few other scan results, he continued on, "She was exposed to yellow sunlight radiation since the pod received damage and placed her into stasis. Then it was placed in orbit around the sun for the next two decades. She could be strong enough to match you, maybe stronger and faster going by the way she hit you and pounced on you without you having a chance to get your bearings."

Clark could already feel the bits of paranoia in his words, "Bruce, I know what you're thinking…"

Bruce turned to face Clark, "Do you?"

"You think that it's not a coincidence that my cousin came to Earth right around when Naruto and possibly the others did." Clark stated as a fact. Bruce brought up the League files with Obito shown right up, "This man was able to manipulate events for almost twenty years, hiding in the shadows, taking control of key individuals and planning many steps ahead of some of the most intelligent people on this planet, and accomplish what they couldn't do."

"I doubt he would know about Kara at all…"

Naruto started to tune the two older men out as they started arguing on the merits of Kara being used by Obito, as he kept an eye on Kara whom was still out cold from her senses overloading her. "Heh, it's funny. I wake up all confused and start punching people asking where the hell I am, and I'm pretty sure you did the same thing." Somehow, he found it hard to believe that she was meant to outright attack them because the Uchiha found out within a day or so who his, well… associates were, and who could be related to them.

He took the time to examine Kara up close noticing her nicely tanned & smooth skin, the slow breathing in and out of her nostrils, how soft her lips looked, and he reluctantly tried to keep himself from caressing her face… which would be very, very creepy, _'Please tell me I'm not getting hormones over a girl I just met and doesn't understand a word I say and vice versa…'_

Naruto didn't even notice that he was only a few inches apart from her face. Well he didn't need to be told twice that she'd probably punch him in the face.

Nope.

What occurred next was more or less what one would expect; Kara's eyes opened groggily and after regaining consciousness, only to be looking up at Naruto with surprise at first to which he waved little and said something, "Hi."

Next thing he knew, she pushed him with the new strength she had into her pod, causing Naruto to accidentally hit something inside to ajar a red crystal encased inside a hollow clear crystal loose and press a weird looking button, "Ow, ok I really should've backed up a bit there." He rubbed the back of his head in pain as Kara looked around frantically, _'Yeah, definitely not all that different from me in the whole_ not back home anymore _situation.'_

Clark and Bruce rushed over to see what just happened with Kelex in tow, "You alright?" Bruce extended a hand to help Naruto out of the pod, "Well, my pride's kinda down a bit. Shoulda been able to dodge that."

"It happens." The two 'regular' people in the room turned to the Kryptonians to which Kara was now struggling to get back on the ground since she now discovered she could fly and was frantically trying to get down, while Clark flew up to help her out as he tried to talk to her.

Naruto just stood alongside Bruce while Kelex floated between the two Kryptonians and it's 'face' vibrated as it spoke in the language, that neither he nor Bruce could understand. Scrunching his brows, he kinda wanted to know what they were saying, "You know what they're saying?" Bruce just took an earpiece out of his utility belt and explained, "Put it in your ear and it'll translate what they're saying." Taking the small piece of tech that never really ceased to amaze him and following the Batguy's instructions he listened in on the conversation.

Kara looked at Clark with a fury in her eyes as she pointed to Kelex, _"Where am I?! And why do you have a service android?!"_

Clark gestured for her to calm down, _"You're in the Fortress of Solitude, Kara. And this is Kelex, our house's android."_ Said android was currently hovering in between them off to the side as it spoke, without fully processing what it said next.

" _It truly is a joyous day to see the House of El reunited after so long its destruction."_ Clark looked to Kelex in stupor. Granted the android did say some things that were a little blunt and quick, but he should've been able to process that Kara had no idea, or rather had the lack of memory on what happened just before she woke up.

Kara's face went from anger to shock and confusion as her voice was laced with fear, _"…w-what…?"_ Her hands shakily went by her side as she felt a chill up her spine.

Clark looked down in regret and sadness as he placed his hands atop Kara's shoulders, _"I'm sorry. I wanted to try and tell you this the slow and steady way, but I guess Kelex went ahead and dove straight into it."_ Taking a deep breath as he gazed at Kara's face; a mixture of worry and fear, not sure if she heard what Kelex said was right as unshed tears began to form beneath her eyes, _"Krypton is gone… its core imploded, and the planet was destroyed."_

Kara stood, or levitated motionless as he explained the truth further, _"Our parents knew what was happening and they made sure that we were sent off world before it was destroyed. I'm truly sorry, Kara."_

" _H-how…how did it just d-die…?"_ Kara listened as Clark elaborated more on the details that he was given when he first created the fortress, with Kelex and the programed vids that hif father, Jor-El created for hime in haste before Krypton's death.

After explaining it all, Kara could only look down in sadness and despair of what happened. The unshed tears began to trickle and fall to the floor as the teenage Kryptonian slowly floated down to the ground and the damn broke with tears and sniffles going, coupled with the small cry that began as a whimper followed by one of anguish and despair.

Naruto just looked on as Kara continued to mourn her loss. He wanted to try and comfort her in some way, but he wasn't sure if he could. Sure, he lost his world, just as she did, but he wasn't her family. He didn't know her at all, whereas Clark more than likely had a good idea of what kind of person she was.

Speaking of said relative, Clark had already floated back down to place a comforting hand on her, as she slowly enveloped him in a hug that held on for dear life, for reality to sink into her.

" _I-I remember now… Mother, she told me Krypton was going to die. That it was our final hour and they sent us away…"_ Kara continued to cry into Clark's shoulder as Naruto looked on. Honestly, he felt it best if he were to leave them alone for the time being. He wasn't family like they were; best thing to do was let them talk it all out so he decided to head back to the entrance of the Fortress. Bruce seemed to have the same idea since he strode back to the computer to continue working.

"Man, this place is like nothing I've ever seen before." Naruto came to the atrium to take the appearance in all the better. The walls held an organic appearance with smooth designs that curved with a unique architecture unlike what he saw in Metropolis, and it almost seemed alive in its own way.

There were several things that were interesting, but it was the statue in the center of the atrium that stood out above all the others. Two people, a man and a woman stood tall with their opposite arms stretched out high above their head with a sphere with markings above them.

Maybe it was a memorial of sorts? Where they Supes parents? The ice sculptures weren't the most useful things to tell him about faces. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a small tap on his shoulder; turning around to the now present Kara and the robot floating next to her with its 'face' shifting around.

"Hello, Naruto." The liquid geo vibrated as the 'bot spoke, "Lady Kara wished to speak with you while Kal-El and Batman discussed data; I am here to translate for you."

Kara rubbed her arm in slight embarrassment as Naruto did see the tell-tale signs of her tears subsiding with red, puffy eyes _"I… I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to… do what I did."_ Looking down in shame no doubt from her actions in the last hour since crashing down on Earth. _"I lashed out when Kal told me who he was, because for me… Krypton was just yesterday, and yesterday he was still a baby."_ A lone tear fell with sadness as her voice cracked while she continued, _"Yesterday, I… I was in the academy like any other day, and I—"_ Kara was cut off as Naruto brought her into a hug, "Hey, I understand waking up in a place that isn't your own…" Kelex's liquid geo vibrated with his voice translating to Kryptonese for Kara's ears, "…knowing that your home is gone, with your life getting turned upside down and then it crashes on your head." He brought her out of the hug, but he kept his hands on her shoulders. Naruto himself wasn't holding any tears, but his heart did ache from the sadness.

"I mean… I was just as confused and angry like you were…" Naruto let go of her shoulders as continued, "…but, your cousin gave me a hand to help me out with starting over, and I know he wants to help you too. So, what do ya say. We start over? My name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." Naruto held his hand out to Kara for her to shake.

At first, she seemed hesitant due to the fear of her newfound strength, but she lamented and gently clasped his hand with both of hers to be on the safe side, _"I-I am Kara Zor-El. Nice to meet you too, Naruto."_ Naruto felt that while Kara's strength was something not to be screwed around with, he could feel that she was doing her best to be gentle, but he noticed just how soft her skin was, but he could feel the trace bits of sparring sessions from her past.

Kara looked at Naruto a bit more inquisitively, to which she asked him, _"Have we met somewhere before? I don't know why but you just look familiar."_ Now Naruto was the one that looked confused, "Well, the first time we met, you were taking down some dudes in giant metal suits." Kara shook her head, _"No, I mean before that… it's so weird…"_

A loud bark interrupted Kara's line of thought as a large white blur suddenly slammed into Naruto as Kara jumped back before a big smile graced her face, _"Krypto! You're alive!"_ Naruto stared back up at the large dog that if he had a good guess, was at least a little bigger than Akamaru. "Uhm…hi…?"

Krypto looked at Naruto for a bit, before he started sniffing his face to which Kara knew that he was just seeing if he was friendly. Next thing he knew, he was being slobbered all over by said alien dog as he started to lick his entire face. _'Ugghhh… seriously?'_ Naruto thought to himself, meanwhile Kara could only look like the giddiest girl in the holidays, _"How do you get out of the Phantom Zone, boy?"_

Kara remembered when she was younger when her father and uncle were conducting experiments with trying to find a safe way to open and close gateways into the Phantom Zone, but there was an accident one day as she was playing with the family dog out in the garden. Next thing she knew, she was waking up to learn that the experimental gateway that her father and uncle Jor-El had tried to stabilize, collapsed on itself, to which as she and Krypto had been playing near their lab, but the incident took half the building and part of the garden with it. It was the last time she ever saw their family pet.

Krypto cut the licking out before he turned up to see Kara in front of him and rushed to pounce on her, though she took his weight with almost no effort as the dog started licking her, _"Oh well, who cares, I'm just glad you're back!"_ Naruto got back up while he just watched the two enjoy a nice reunion, all the while wiping dog off of his face.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Naruto couldn't help but get that warm feeling seeing Kara smile like that. Sometimes the little things like this could make someone happy in the face of losing everything they've known in their lives.

Kara had to try and pull Krypto off her to get her bearings, _"Ok, ok that's enough Krypto! We can play later, alright."_ The big alien dog obeyed his old friend and dropped back down while he wagged his tail happily. Kara looked back to Naruto, _"We probably should get back to Kal and Broody Bat."_

Naruto raised an amused brow at Kara's nickname for Bats, "Broody Bat? That the best you got? I can come up with better nicknames." Kara smirked. A smirk he took as 'Challenge Accepted', _"Oh, really Whiskers?"_

' _Huh… she's a natural.'_ Naruto thought to himself. Guess he'd have some competition after all, "I've been doing this since I was six." The duo walked side-by-side with Krypto and Kellex behind them, with the latter still translating for Kara.

In his mind, he just made another new friend, and probably just helped keep someone out of a dark place.

* * *

-Superman & Batman-

Kara left after she had apologized to Clark for trying to beat him down, to which left him and Bruce to analyze the data on Kara herself. The Fortress' computer had compiled her genetic structure and pod logs, though both men were confused as to what they were looking at, mostly the DNA sect of data. So, Batman decided to ask Clark for his 'secret friend' for help that he mentioned to Naruto about his newfound strength, to which Clark was hesitant at first, but he relented and made a call to her as it seemed.

Though while Bruce expected something along the lines of screen sharing, he wasn't expecting a hard-light hologram of the woman who now stood with both men, analyzing Kara's genetics as her synthesized voice spoke, _"From what I can tell, she's had gene sequences from four separate species that have been modified heavily, and grafted to her DNA."_

Dr. Shay Veritas. One of the most intelligent people on the planet, but also considered in many star systems across the cosmos, had become a close friend of the Man of Steel back in his early days when he started out as Superman and helped him get a better grasp of his power limits. She had established a research facility near the Earth's core, as a way to keep out of prying eyes such as Luthor and those of his kind, but the facility was threatened when a dimensional portal experiment gone haywire was about to suck it into another realm entirely. Fortunately, Superman had arrived just in time to save Shay and her staff, but the price was high.

Shay had been contacted by Clark to help out in a scientific matter, which she also enjoyed quite often and transmitted the data to her lab for simultaneous analysis, _"Not only that…"_ Shay focus and filtered the DNA strands down further beyond what they could have gone to and saw that her genetic code was not only expanded by said grafts, but also billions of DNA strands were inside her, _"…judging from the separate and new strands of DNA, she's holding all of them inside her body in each individual cell. She's saturated with it. I can only speculate that someone who had quite a bit of familiarity with your cousin, was able to successfully perform the procedures necessary without compromising her cellular structure."_ Shay turned to Clark with her hypothesis after looking at Kara's data.

Bruce turned to him as well hoping for an answer, "Is it possible someone in your family did this to her before you were both sent off world, here?" Clark had to think for a moment, though while he didn't know much of Krypton's policies concerning genetic experimentation, he was aware of some things such as the Worldkillers, Cloning, etc. But he wasn't sure who exactly could have done this. "I… I don't know. Maybe her father did this, but I can't imagine why he would experiment on Kara." Speak of the devil…

" _Are those real whiskers, or are they body art?"_

"They're birthmarks, I'll have you know!"

" _Hah! They're so cute; can I pinch your cheek or rub them?"_

"Absolutely not! My whiskers are off limits-tebayo! Ugh, dammit, not again!"

" _Aww… come on, it's just a little touch."_

"No!"

The adults turned around to see the teens with extra company falling in behind them. Naruto was clasping his cheeks while Kara wiggled her index finger near his face, amused by the reaction she got from him. Clark was glad that the two of them were already bonding, and it looked like he'd more than likely have two heroes in the making, "I see you both are getting along just fine." Both teens looked back to see the new addition in front of them in which they looked confused, "Uhm… who's she?" Naruto pointed out.

"This is Dr. Shay Veritas." Clark began the introductions, "She's a friend of mine that's helped me out on several occasions, and someone who can help you and Kara both with your abilities, like she helped out with my own for a time." Naruto gave a wave, "Yo, cool to meet ya." Though he wasn't sure how she got in here. But Kara seemed to take note, _"You're here in hard-light form? Where are you exactly?"_

 **" _Unfortunately, I'm stuck in my lab due to a temporal space anomaly keeping my lab assitants and myself stuck near the Earth's Core. But I do have my ways of keeping in contact with my friends."_** Kara's eyes widened in the fact that someone else, a human a that spoke to her in native tongue, _"You speak Kryptonian…?"_ She spoke in slight awe.

 **" _I know a few languages outside Earth's own."_** Shay finished before transitioning back to English, _"Although it's good to meet you, both of you."_ Shay turned back to Kara's data and explained to them a bit of what she found inside her body. The teen Kryptonian was a little shaken to say the least by the news of having her DNA altered and then billions of other people's DNA in her entire body. Clark brought her command key from the table and gave it to Kara since it belonged to her.

" _Your command key should lead you to where your place of Solitude is in the world, like my own did."_ Batman brought forth a red sunstone encased within a clear hollowed out sunstone with the ends cut off in perfect symmetry, "This was inside the pod, but we haven't been able to separate the sunstone from the container. It might respond to your touch, however." Kelex translated.

Kara recognized the sunstone when she was back at the academy; everyone was taught about it, on its function and appearance, _"The Historical Codex… but how…"_ Clark was just as shocked when Kara clarified what it was. The entire history of Krypton was inside that sunstone. Jor-El's recordings had told him much of the history of Krypton and his own work, but never did he tell him that Kara was given the whole of Krypton's history from the time of its civilization rising to its end.

" _Your command key…"_ Clark pointed to said object, _"…that will give the answers."_ He strode over to Kara as he explained things, _"Just hold the key out, and it'll show you where to go."_ Going through what her cousin said, she held the command key with an open palm and waited for it to start. At first there was nothing, but it twitched ever so slightly, to most eyes there wasn't a shred of movement, to which the command key twitched some more to where it started to spin around. Much to Naruto's own wide eyes in disbelief, although…

He also remembered what Batman said; getting his wallet out he pulled out a $5 bill out and handed it to the black clad man while still watching the alien tech do a jig.

Bruce could only be curios but then he recalled what he said earlier and just tucked the bill away.

Kara's command key stopped spinning and settled on a direction, _"It stopped… so what does that mean?"_ She looked to Clark for answers, _"Now we find where your own piece of Krypton will be built. We should take the Historic Codex with us."_ Batman's wrist comm beeped for his attention with an incoming message from Alfred, "I'm needed back in Gotham. Let me know what happens back at the Hall." Clark knew that he meant the Watchtower as opposed to the Hall of Justice instead, but he didn't say it due to being a secret, even among their protégés.

Batman headed back to the atrium and took the Batwing out of the Fortress, while Naruto was engrossed with the alien tech, "So this thing has your whole planet's history?" Kara nodded as she explained it to him, while Clark turned back to Shay, "There is something else that I'm hoping you can help with if you've got the time."

" _You know, Clark, there was a time when you at least brought flowers and try to take me out to dinner for my generosity…"_

"And you know that I was just being the gentleman that my parents raised me to be."

Shay stifled a chuckled, _"And you've learned to have an excuse at times."_ Clark knew that Shay was just pressing his buttons at times. Although he did admit before he and Lois ended up together he did have something for Shay, but they both decided to best remain friends.

"Either way…" Clark punched up some data for Shay to look over, "…Naruto right there, is just one of a few new people that could be on this Earth now." Shay raised a brow while she glanced back to the whiskered teen next to Kara, now holding the Historic Codex, _"You mentioned '_ this _' Earth. Are you implying that he's from another?"_

Clark shook his head to give her a brief explanation, "Not implying, but saying as a fact. He along with potentially five others came with him from an accident in a battle that flung them from their Earth, to our Earth. And I was hoping that maybe you could help track them down."

Well if Clark didn't have Shay's attention then, she certainly did now, _"Oh, the multiverse, how you never cease to amaze me in your infinite possibilities. Send me what information and data you can on him…_ " gesturing to Naruto, _"…and I'll see if I can build something to help you track them."_ Shay raised a finger before Clark left, _"However, I do want to know when you and Lois will be tying the knot."_ That ever so teasing smirk made Clark blush slightly, "Well, there's… I'll get back to you on that." Clark quickly ended the hardlight transmission with Shay before she went any further, and sent her the data that they had collected when they first met Naruto.

Clark turned away from the computer to face Kara and Naruto, _"Alright, Kara. Let's see just where your super-secret place to relax will be at."_

* * *

-Sometime Later-

" _He can run on water?!"_

" _It's just one of his abilities that he described, but to see it in action, well… another thing entirely."_

Kara was given the overall basics of what she could do now, and her cousin had helped her block out all of the unnecessary noise and whatnot to help her keep her senses from skyrocketing and knocking her unconscious again.

' _Just focus on my voice. Block everything else out. Make the world smaller, and keep it small.'_ The old words of Ma that she told Clark when his powers began manifesting in the middle of school.

Clark had given Kara a quick overview of flying for their bodies, to which she quickly grasped the hang of it, though she did have some trouble with staying in air for a bit or veering off course. While Naruto was quick to put those long-lasting water walking training sessions to good use. "I can't believe that I'm doing this on the ocean, hell I'm hoping a damn shark doesn't pop out of nowhere to try and eat me."

Naruto had to run while Clark and Kara flew, though while Clark did offer to help him out, he declined wanting to get a better hang on his speed and newfound limits. Trying to stop took a bit of extra strength to stop from skidding and losing his footing, while keeping his chakra applied to his feet.

"Just bopping them on the nose will scare them away." Clark gestured with his hand.

They stopped somewhere off the coast of Iceland, as Kara's command key was now spinning around in circles like crazy, _"Kal, I think this is where it wanted us to go."_ Clark looked back to see that it acted just like his own years ago when he established the Fortress, _"Your command key, drop it in the ocean, it'll act like a homing beacon and hit the seabed and begin building what your parents made for you."_

At first Kara wasn't to sure on the idea. While they were out in the middle of nowhere and that was all fine and well; less eyes the better. But it was the fact that it was in the ocean as opposed to the icy tundra that her cousins had been placed in.

" _Nothing ventures, nothing gained."_ The mantra she would sometimes chant outloud or in her head when something daunting or odd came her way. Dropping the command key, it corrected itself and dove down into the ocean floor, while Clark kept an eye on it, Kara looked back to Naruto who held the Historic Codex in his hand, while looking around for something as if it were a predator lurking about.

He was an odd person, almost happy-go-lucky in a sense from what little she could tell about him. When she first met him, and her x-ray vision kicked in, she saw a strange third circulatory system in his body that interweaved with literally every organ there was. Then as Clark helped her focus on her senses, he told her to focus one on thing at a time, and to block everything else out. But she focused on Naruto's heartbeat, and it was…soothing to hear, a comfort of sorts. She would ask him later when she could speak the language properly about what made him so different than Batman, as she didn't see anything out of the ordinary about him at all, compared to the younger man.

" _Kara, it's done forming."_ Clark's voice brought her attention back to real time and looked down. _"I don't see any—"_ Suddenly, her command key shot back up out of the water and hovered right in front of her to grasp and take back, _"What now?"_

Clark took something out from his belt and tossed it to Naruto who took it quickly, _"Now, we head down there and see just what all you were given, and what message your parents had for you."_ He looked towards Naruto, "Take that rebreather and place it on your mouth, you can handle the pressure, but you won't be able to breath for long."

Naruto looked at it for a second before quickly figuring it out, "So this goes… Oh! Ok then, got it." Giving a thumbs up, the rebreather fit onto the lower half of his face.

Clark looked to both teens for confirmation, _"Ready?"_

" _Ready_ /Ready." They replied in unison.

Clark dove into the water first followed by Kara, and Naruto as he stopped channeling chakra to his feet. Kara took his arm with one of her own while she held the command key in the other. Clark stayed in the front to guide them down, until they reached the bottom as multiple fish of varying species got out of the way.

If there was one thing that Naruto could draw from this experience, it was that his life just got a lot more interesting. As they kept going deeper, and deeper, the water got darker, with only limited light from the bioluminescence of fish and other things in the ocean, but a light began to shine, or rather radiate from Kara, which left Naruto just gaping at her "Wow…", as she herself could only look at herself. Clark had to stop to look as well but could only guess that this was one of the gene grafts that was implemented into Kara's DNA.

Kara glanced to the boys for a brief moment before she turned back to Clark to nod for them to keep going.

They continued on until a light began to show below them. As the ventured closer, the light began to grow more so, and almost shine like the Fortress above in the arctic; they came to the seabed and could only be amazed at the sight. A small doorway surrounded by crystals like the Fortress, as the doorway almost seemed like a cloudy mirror of sorts that looked like it was in constant change.

The trio looked to one another and ventured inside, as the sensation of touching fresh air and the wet feeling they got from the ocean disappeared all of a sudden. Naruto having his mouth in action as usual was just astonished, "Holy crap! That little thing made this in almost no time a tall!" Clark having first-hand experience with this subject could only nod, "My own command key led me to the tundra up north and it built my Fortress similarly, though given that one place took up an isolated part of the world, it only makes sense for another to choose the ocean floor."

Kara looked at the architecture and felt almost at home, like she never left and was back at her house. _"This place… it's so… so… quiet!"_ Kara closed her eyes as she breathed in the air that had been established for her. A pedestal rose up from the floor meant for a command key, _"For me I guess."_ Kara took her command key and held it over for her to slid it as the key slid into the pedestal with the AI voice speaking, _"Welcome, Kara Zor-El and guests."_ The atrium they were had its lights down low before, but now they peaked up to high setting if one were to guess. The air seemed to change ever so slightly as Naruto took his rebreather off to take in a breath of fresh air, "Huh, guess it changed things up with me in here."

Clark saw that the overall looked was similar to his own Fortress, _"If the design of this place is similar to my own then—"_

" _Wait, what was that?"_ Kara interrupted. Clark looked to her for some clarification, _"What was what?"_

" _I could have sworn there was a woman walking down that way."_ Kara followed down said hallway to where the woman was while Naruto could only shrug, "I got a feeling I'm gonna be doing this for a good while."

They followed Kara down to where she stopped in front of a series of liquid geo monitors and holographic interfaces with monitors of the place, and saw that some pedestals behind them had sunstones within them, "Uhm, what's this?"

"It's a crystal font…" Clark cleared up for him while Kara could only try to figure out the method of working it, "…it's mostly used as a Kryptonian database, but it also maintains control over Kryptonian buildings, though this one was meant for Kara." Naruto looked down to the Historic Codex he still hung onto with a thought.

He nudged Kara to grab her attention and gave her the Codex. Taking it from the ninja, she looked to the font to see that there was an empty slot meant for a sunstone and placed it inside. Suddenly the monitors and interfaces all shifted to that of the planet Krypton with what one would assume trillions of lines of data surged through the systems.

Naruto turned around as he felt that someone was watching them, well he wasn't wrong. "Who the hell are you?" She definitely looked like an older version of Kara to him. Clark and Kara turned around to see the woman that was behind them. Clark was surprised at first, but it quickly settled down as he knew what it was. Kara on the other hand, for her, it was something she needed to know if what she was seeing was real.

Carefully pushing her way towards the woman to which she shakily reached out to touch her. She felt real, but she could tell what a hardlight construct felt like. The woman spoke before Kara could, _"To see you standing here standing here in this, Sanctuary safe from harm, brings comfort to me."_

" _M-Mother…?"_

Now Naruto knew who she was, "Wait so, she's Kara's mom…?" Guess he knew where she got her looks from in that part of her. Clark nodded, "Yes, he name's Alura In-Ze." A service android floated into the room next to 'Alura', "Hello, Lady Kara." The different feminine voice spoke through its vibrating liquid geo 'face', _"Keru. You're here too, but…"_

Kara shed silent tears as she never thought she would ever look upon her mother's face again, _"…but if you're a hardlight program from this place, then that means…"_ The Alura construct clasped her hands in comfort, _"I am sorry, my sweet little Karanizu. But after all these years, it is most likely that I along with your father and those of Argo City have passed on."_

Those last words had an affect on both Kara and Clark, though Naruto was confused, "Ok, wait what did she mean by that…?" The silence was deafening, "Guys?"

'Alura' looked to the three of them, _"I will explain as best that I can, and fill in the gaps that Jor-El was unable to do so, Kal."_ Alura motioned with her hands as liquid geo monitors shifted around the room, as holographic interfaces changed to meld with them.

" _Kara and Kal know much of our history, but you will need to understand our history to know of the events that took place within our people's final hours."_ 'Alura' spoke to Naruto.

Kara and Clark stayed silent she went over the history of Krypton to Naruto. On their civilization's history with expanding to the stars, how scout ships were sent into the void to search for colonizable planets, world engines capable of changing planets to suit their environmental needs, etc. It was until the final days of what truly happened to their family.

Jor-El had tried to warn other that their planet was going to die, only for people to wave him off, while his brother, Kara's father, tried to back his findings up, but no one listened to him either. It was until the last hour that they stole the Historic and Genetic Codex's from their places and placed them in Kara's pod. Zor not only had augmented Kara's own natural abilities with his work on previous genetic works, but also…

" _I… I have the Genetic Codex… inside me…?"_ Kara could only stare at 'Alura' in shock & disbelief. Clark could only wonder as to the reason, _"But, aunt Alura. Why do that to Kara? Why place so much on her shoulders? Why didn't you give me on of the Codex, I could've taken some of that burden away from, Kara."_

Naruto felt it best to stay out of the conversation for now. No telling what would be said, but given how quiet Kara was being, he was sure that there would be an outburst somewhere.

'Alura' looked back to Clark, or 'Kal' as she called him, _"This was not something that we anticipated when we made the preparations to send you and Kara to safety on Earth. Her father wanted to make her strong. Strong to the point where no one could hurt her ever again. That's why he made careful sequence insertions to her DNA to grant her new gifts to help should she ever come to harm."_ On one hand Clark could somewhat understand where they were coming from. Parents would do anything and everything to protect their families, and their children even more so. He wasn't so sure if he could take such drastic steps to protect his future child. _'Did Pa ever feel this way?'_ Clark thought to himself.

Naruto on the other hand, "I think I understand where you're coming from. I mean… my own dad did something similar to me when he and my mom died, the night I was born, so… I guess what I'm trying to say, is that…" Taking a breath to try and simplify things, "Parents always care about their kids, and they'll worry a lot when they're gone. They do what they can to try and make their kids safe and sound when they're alone. So… yeah I guess that's about what I'm trying to say." Clark could tell while the subject of parents helping their child through whatever means necessary, Naruto wasn't too sure what to make of it, but he also accepted it. He wasn't so sure that the world he came from was a very good one if kids like Naruto were forced to grow up so quickly and miss so much of their childhood.

Kara walked back over to the crystal font and leaned on it, as she digested all of the information. She shook her head as something appeared to be missing, _"But mother, if you had given me the Codex's, and the Historic is now in the crystal font here…"_ Turning back to face her 'mother', _"…then where is the Genetic Codex?"_ She had seen what it looked like before back during class in the academy, and she would've seen it if it was sent with her.

'Alura' shifted the liquid geo monitors into the form of Kara's body as she explained, _"The Genetic Codex was a fragile object, and we could not be certain that it would make the journey to Earth. We believed that it would be best to place it in the safest place we could think of: you."_ Kara's breathe hitched as she saw the monitors focus on her cells, _"We broke it down, the DNA strands of a billion people, and we bonded it to your cells. Krypton's future, living inside you."_

Kara looked down as he bangs covered her face, _"So… was that it? Was that all you did to me?"_

Clark tried to place his hand on her shoulder, _"Kara…"_ But she backed away, _"Was I ever your daughter when you did this to me? Or was I a brood mare for our people's future?!"_ Kara shouted right at 'Alura' whom despite being an echo of who she was, Naruto could tell that she was genuinely hurt by Kara's words.

Naruto decided that maybe it was best to step in at this point, He looked to the service android and asked, "Can you translate for me?"

"Of course."

He turned his head back to Kara to try and help out a bit, "Look, Kara. I get what you're feeling right now." Kara turned to the ninja slightly angered at him. He was the first friend she made here on Earth, so she couldn't be completely pissed off at him, _"How? How can you understand what I'm feeling like right now?! To carry something this big, that you never asked for!"_ Naruto felt it best to shift over to try and do this just as she was.

"I understand a lot more than you think, Kara! For years, I dealt with something that I didn't want or ask for. It took so many years away from me, it took my family from me, it made me a loser, or a monster in some people's eyes!"

Naruto felt that sometimes it was better to yell at someone that could be just as hotheaded as he was, which seemed to work on Kara as she stepped back, with a confused and apologetic expression. He put his hands on his hips to think over what he'd say next, "I… I never knew my parents. I was treated like a freak, a loser, a monster, or something else not even human. But… I learned later on that, I couldn't let that drag me down." Clark looked on as Naruto's maturity rose up once more, while Kara stayed silent while she listened to him, "I just decided to stop crying about it, and start laughing about. So, I just ignored it all, and kept moving forward. Eventually I managed to start getting people's respect, and they started payin' attention to me. That stopped making fun of me and cheered me on when I put myself out on the line for 'em. And you know? I turned it all around. I made it into a good thing and I managed make it work with me, which I'll tell you about that later…" Naruto wasn't about to start telling people he was host to a giant fox that could wipe the floor with 'em as far as he knew.

"…but you can make this thing into something cool, something that you can deal with and use." Naruto stepped up to Kara and brought her into a hug, "I can help you. Your cousin can help you. We hold our hands out, we show you the way you can go. But _you_..." Pointing to her, "… you're the one that has to figure things out if you're gonna go that path. But just to let you know, I'm not letting you go down I the dumps. We're friends from now on and so Kami help me, I'm gonna make damn sure you're a happy girl-tebayo!" Naruto stepped back to give the girl some space. All the while ignoring his verbal tic. It'd be bad if he interrupted such a moment.

Kara's mind was racing with everything laid bare before her. Krypton was gone. Her family sent her and Kal to live and try to give their people a future. She held the past, present and future in her hands and body. But now Kal was an adult and all grown up without her. She missed much of his life and now things were reversed. Naruto, the first human that showed her kindness, sympathy and understanding basically said to her face that he was her friend and he wasn't abandoning her. Kal was going to be there for her, and now she had power. Power, strength and people to help her to build a new life here on Earth. She couldn't do anything to save Krypton, but damned if she was going to let her new home Earth die.

Kara looked to Clark and Naruto, _"Thank you. I… I wasn't sure or even know how to deal with all of this, but… thank you."_ Turning back to 'Alura', she continued, _"And mother. Even though what you, father and uncle Jor-El did was… unexpected…"_ She didn't want to say 'wrong', _"But, thank you, for giving me a new chance to build a life for myself. Now…"_ Turnign to the holographic screens and liquid geo monitors, she looked to see some of what was going on in Earth, _"…now I can make a difference, I can do something for Earth. My new home."_

Clark couldn't help but smile at what Kara said, _"If you want to Kara, I can help show you the ropes of what it means to be a symbol to the people of Earth, to make a difference."_ Naruto quickly brought her into a one-armed hug which made her blush a bit, "Hey, we're gonna be partners with your cous! Isn't that awesome!"

'Alura' could only smile with the programming of the mental imprint given to her of the real Alura. What emotion she could emulate would, happiness. She walked over to Kara and spoke, _"This was also another reason why we sent you and Kal to Earth. You remember all of the stories I told you about Humanity? They can be a great people, but they need someone to help show them the way."_ 'Alura' placed a hand on the 'S' symbol on Kara's outfit, _"The symbol of our house is Hope. You can bring that to the people of Earth; an ideal to strive for. Show them that they can be better than what they are, and to help build a better world than what became of ours."_

Kara felt a sense of pride, but also a daunting feeling of being overwhelmed by such a thing, but she remembered that Kal and Naruto would be with her every step of the way. She looked to Kal and wondered what humanity came to call him, _"Kal, when you wear that outfit, and help people, what do they call you?"_

Clark rubbed the back of his head in a slight bit of embarrassment at the name that Lois tagged him with ever since the first day he started out with saving the plane that she was on, _"On Earth, they call me Superman."_

" _Well than I guess, the world now has a Supergirl."_ Kara spoke confidently. She glanced at Naruto wondering about his name, _"What name do you go by?"_ He rubbed the back of his head in thought, "Well~ I don't really have a name yet… I'm still thinking on it."

" _I think you've got one already."_

"Wait, really?"

" _Yup."_

"What is it?"

" _Super Whiskers."_

Clark could only laugh a little at the name Kara tagged Naruto with, while he just deadpanned at her, "Really? No, I am so not going with that. That's a stupid name." Kara snickered at his reaction, _"Why not? It fits you so well. I mean you're with Kal who goes by Superman. I'll be going by Supergirl, and we'll be working alongside each other, so it makes sense since you have some 'Super' in your name too, and those whiskers stand out a lot."_

Kara decided to try and rub Naruto's whiskers while she kept her arm around his shoulder to hold him in place, meanwhile Clark got a comm ping from Shay. Turning away to answer it he responded, "Shay, I wasn't expecting a call from you so soon."

" _You know how fast I work, Clark. Either way, since you're off Iceland's coast with Kara and little ninja whiskers there."_ Guess the nickname was becoming infectious in Clark's mind, _"I was able to locate two additional similar energy signatures. One over in the Mediterranean near Greece to, while the other is in the Himalayas. And in places I'm quite sure you're familiar with as one of them is the home to a member of your little League."_

"Thank you, Shay. I owe one for this."

" _Think nothing of it, but a bit of warning. You mentioned that there were five others, but I was only able to locate two of them. So, wherever the other three are at, and can hide from me. They've managed to find someone to help them. Be careful, Clark."_

Clark now had a bad feeling in his stomach at that, a chill seemed to work up his spin. If Obito and the plant people found a way to avoid Shay's instruments, then only someone of equal or greater intelligence could hide them. And he had a feeling who one of them could be but didn't want to say it out loud… "Thanks for the heads up, I'll be sure to brief Batman."

He turned back to the teens with Kara trying to rub Naruto's cheek, while he was struggling to keep out of her range, "Naruto, Kara." Grabbing their attention, "How would you both like a trip to a homeland of a good friend of mine?"

* * *

-NEXT - REUNITED PART 2: FRIENDS IN THEMYSCRIA-

* * *

 _ **And done. So, now we have introduced Shay Veritas into the story from the New 52 comics. She has helped the Supers out on several occasions, such as with dealing with H'el, Doomsday, helping Kara with her Kryptonite poisoning, etc. She'll be a bit more prominent later in future arcs.**_

 _ **Kara has just learned that she was given this huge responsibility of carrying on the legacy of Krypton, which she isn't too big on, and she now has her own Sanctuary of Solitude, though it won't be stupid and turn on her like it did when Power Girl came into the picture. Now remember this iteration of Kara is a combination of her New 52/Post-Flashpoint and Injustice 2 selves, so she'll be a little different than what you may think.**_

 _ **So, next chapter we'll see Wonder Woman, Hippolyta, Artemis, a younger Amazon from the comics that never made it into the show, although the series producers have stated she was in the universe but never seen, which I personally found odd.**_

 _ **Now I do plan to also do some world building for this story, so some things that were in the comics will be altered a bit to fit the Young Justice universe, including other alternate Earths seen in the different eras of DC's publishing time.**_

 _ **One of which will be some short segments like the one below. Either way, continue to read, review, favorite and follow this story as well as the others on my profile, and please tell me what you guys think about the chapters, what you liked, disliked, etc. If you're going to flame or trash on the story, then you will ultimately be ignored.**_

 _ **Anyways, so now please enjoy this short segment:**_

* * *

-Visitors from Earth 2 – Part 1: Stranded-

For an instance, they were traveling through a tunnel of light. The next thing they knew, they were shot out over open water near a beach. Robin quickly dove down to the water while her two friends were unconscious thanks to the affect that the Boom Tube had on them.

"Kara, Donna!"

Robin had to struggle with both girls in her arms to try and get them to shore, as thoughts raced through her head, "Come on Helena, you can do this. Remember what daddy taught you: Breathe… Assess… Investigate." Robin brought both her friends to shore and looked around for anything of use. Something that could tell her about where they were.

A beach side shack, "Ok, let's see what you've got for me."

Helena glanced back to her friends to check out their condition. Both of whom were better suited for taking dives like they just died. Kara Zor-El and Donna of Amazon Island. Both of whom after witnessing the deaths of Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman at the hands of Steppenwolf and his armies, were all but left of their race. Kara still in her Supergirl outfit, while Donna was in the armor of her sisters and mother, Diana in their honor after she learned the truth of what her father really was after, and his motivations.

Helena Wayne was the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. Batman and Catwoman, respectively. She was Robin, the Girl Wonder, and partner in justice to her parents. Now though she guessed that she'd more than likely be the one to take up the next 'Bat' in her father's honor.

She broke into the shack and grabbed whatever clothes they could use and slipped out of her Robin outfit and continued looking around for any info, until she came across a newspaper with the big front-page title on it.

A short while later, Kara woke up groggily before her memory came back, "Where is he—did we get him—oh…" Kara noticed that Donna was still out, but Helena covered them up with beach towels to keep them warm, while she had a fire going. Helena had a feeling that Kara wanted to know where they were at, "—something blew Dad's fail-safe bomb, some Apokolips trap, something… I've been licking my wounds while you and Donna lay down."

Kara recalled the last moments she saw of what happened in the final battle, clenching her head and closing her eyes, she tried to forget what just occurred, "Then it wasn't just a nightmare. They're really dead… the world lost Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman…"

"Our world did…" Helena reached into the bag that she used to grab what she needed and pulled a newspaper out with a picture of Superman, but there was something off about the way he looked, "And I think we lost our world—look." Kara could only stare at the photograph of Superman, but not her Superman… not her Clark, Kal, cousin, adopted dad… not hers… The front-page title told her a lot along with the picture –

"Man of Steel stops Intergang terrorist plan for Metropolis, by Lois Lane… T-That's not Kal—H-He's so _young_." She shakily replied.

Helena nodded, "And not only that…" Pulling out a special booklet titled, 'Heroes of Our Time', and brought up to pages with very different, and very young Batman and Wonder Woman, "…this world still has it's heroes, and a lot more than ours ever did."

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys liked that, because more will be coming in future chapters :)**_


End file.
